The Cure
by tanithw
Summary: Minerva was cursed during a recent battle, Hermione has the power to cure her but will she try? Not HBP or DH compliant. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: So, here's something a little different for y'all, let me know what you think. Also I am updating my other 2 current stories but have reached fight scenes with both, I find those hard to write so it's going slowly.**

"Say something please Hermione." The was an odd note of desperation in Minerva's voice as she pleaded with her pupil.

Hermione raised her gaze from her clasped fingers to Minerva's face, "What d'you want me to say?"

"Something, please."

Lowering both her eyes and her voice Hermione spoke, "Have you really thought this through?"

"I'm sorry to do this to you Hermione."

"The potential ramifications..."

Minerva turned to look out of the window, not wanting to face the expression on the girls face. Regretting that she had ever spoken. Regretting the necessity of what she had had to do.

"Professor." Minerva turned back to her, "You're asking me to give up everything."

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"Is there no other cure?"

Without answering Minerva unerringly lifted a book from the shelf and opened it, placing it on the coffee table in front of Hermione she went back to the window. Leaving her to read and take in the information. She closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against the cool glass. She could smell the apple scent of Hermione's shampoo, hear her breathing.

For the longest time Hermione said nothing, read and re-read the information on the page.

"Why me?" When there was no immediate answer she opened her mouth again, "To cure the curse you need to 'bond' with your soul mate." Minerva still didn't answer. "How long have you been in love with me?"

There was something in Hermione's voice that made Minerva turn around.

"I honestly don't know... You are a student, I had never even considered my feelings for you. When I was cursed, I..."

"Minerva?" The older woman smiled tremulously at the question, Hermione had never before called her by her first name, nor had Minerva ever allowed her to do so. It seemed an unconscious reaction on her part.

"I knew what the cure was but there's no one..." She broke off, came to sit on the table facing Hermione. "Then I started to see your face, in my sleep, whenever I close my eyes."

Hermione closed her own eyes for a moment, "So you decided to propose to me?"

"If I'm going to make a permanent bond with someone, may as well be official. Maybe I am a little old-fashioned in that respect."

Hermione was calm, just stared inscrutably into Minerva's eyes. "Hermione I don't want to hurt you or force you to do anything you don't want. I would rather die than subject you to that."

"You aren't leaving me much choice though, are you?"

"Perhaps not." She reached out and tenderly brushed her fingers across Hermione's clenched fist, for the briefest moment before pulling back, "There is always a choice, the options may not be easy but there is always an alternative."

Minerva watched as something crossed the girls serious face. "I need to... need to think."

"Of course Hermione." She remained sitting on the table for a long time after Hermione left, knowing that her fate was entirely in the hands of a sixteen year old girl.

* * *

Adjusting her uniform slightly Hermione strode down the corridor, heading towards the place where she could get the answers that she sought. Whispering a greeting and password to the Gargoyle guarding Minerva's office she climbed the staircase. She stood before the wooden door for a long moment, knowing that she was invading her professors privacy but figuring that she wouldn't mind given the circumstances.

She opened the door and almost smiled as she greeted the multitude of portraits, though her gaze was preserved for one. She greeted Albus Dumbledore and sat in front of his portrait. That intense gaze met hers, seemingly looking into her soul.

"Rather late, is it not Miss Granger?"

"Yes Professor it is. I hope you do not mind the intrusion but I needed to talk to you."

"Not in the least, what do you wish to discuss?"

She took a brief deep breath, "I wanted some information about Professor McGonagall."

His expression turned stern, "Any information that I can give you, will also be found in the library."

"What I need to know is not there, I understand your reticence but I need to understand her."

"Why?"

Hermione told him all about Minerva being cursed during the recent battle and prescisely how she was cursed. He suddenly began to comprehend Hermione's demand. "I think you should ask her, Minerva is a very private person; she would not be pleased with either of us for discussing her."

The young Griffindor hardened her gaze, she had not been her Head of House's protégé for six years without picking up some of her mannerisms. Her voice was cutting as she replied, "I'm sure you have noticed Professor that she is neither forthcoming nor open with regard to herself."

He nodded, "I see. What do you want to know?"

"She has asked me to marry her and yet I know nothing about her. While I am sure she will tell me the basics, I need someone else's opinion, I need to know what makes her 'her'."

"She was not always so distant, nor as serious. When I first met her Minerva was a brilliant student, very talented at Transfiguration and most other subjects – much like yourself Miss Granger. She was perhaps a little introvert but she had a number of friends, was a well respected member of the Quidditch team. Despite her seriousness she used to play practical jokes on occasion, had a subtle sense of humour, her laugh was so infectious you couldn't help but join in. All in all she was a wonderful girl."

"Were you...?"

"I was a little in love with her yes. Once in a while every teacher has a student that they have feelings for, I never acted on it and I'm not sure she even knew." He took a deep breath and continued.

"Minerva had a best friend called Alice, a muggle-born. Her parents strongly disapproved of their friendship..."

"Why?"

"The McGonagalls were Slythrins for generations before Minerva was sorted into Griffindor. They did not approve of muggles and did not want their daughter associating with them." He took a deep breath, "Shortly before Minerva left school her parents discovered that she and Alice were in love, were in a relationship. As a traditional pure-blood family they were not willing to have their only daughter become a lesbian or involved with a Muggle. They did everything to split them up, even offering Alice a substantial sum of money to stay away from Minerva."

"Did they succeed?"

"No. Minerva refused to stop seeing her. Her family disowned her, leaving without a home or money. She and Alice got a small place in Muggle London, supported themselves through Auror training. They were happy, poor but happy."

"Why am I getting the impression that this story does not have a happy ending?" The question was rethorical.

"Several years later they were both captured by Grindlewalds followers. It was several days before a rescue could be mounted, they were tortured, beaten and Minerva was forced to watch while Alice was tortured to death. When she recovered she went into the war single-mindedly, trying to get revenge against his followers and she succeeded, by Merlin did she succeed. After the war she began to teach at Hogwarts but she was changed, once her anger subsided – it seemed like there was nothing left."

The horror on Hermiones face was obvious. "And what has happened since?"

"Very little. She does her job, did most of my job, she keeps herself busy. Sometimes she laughs, sometimes she drinks too much, sometimes she has dinner with friends."

"Nothing else?"

"Such as?"

"A girlfriend?"

"No. I think she has had the occasional one night stand over the years but nothing more than that." When Hermione didn't respond he spoke again in a softer voice, "Despite her condition she would not have spoken to you without feeling something."

"You think?"

"She is a woman with strong principals, too strong in some cases and so she would rather die than tricking you into something like this."

"She said the same thing."

"Then believe her Hermione. For this to work the bond between the two of you would have to be mind, body and soul – if she was going into this in a half-hearted way, it would not work, she knows that. Do you need to know anything else?"

"I think that will suffice for now thank you Professor."

"Then may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What are your feelings regarding Professor McGonagall?"

She looked at him as she stood, "I think that my feelings are irrelevant to both the situation and this conversation."

His voice followed her out of the room, "That's where you are wrong Miss Granger."

* * *

Many hours later Hermione found herself sitting on the gravel at the side of the lake. She had been there for a long time, the sweater she had pulled on over her uniform wasn't quite thick enough to keep out the cold and she had her arms wrapped around herself. The sun was starting to rise over the lake but she hadn't made a decision yet.

By nature self-sacrificing, generous and compassionate Hermione could and had risked her life to save another. Did she have the courage to marry to save someone? Could she do that to Ron? What would her parents say?

She pulled herself to her feet, it took a few minutes to get the feeling back into the numb limbs but as soon as she could walk, she did so. She headed back into the castle leaving the vista that she loved behind her.

Her movements were quick and decisive as she made her way back to Minerva's private rooms.

* * *

She opened the door, not surprised to find Minerva awake and sitting on the sofa. For a moment she idly wondered if she looked as tired as her professor. The older woman was pale and wan, she didn't even look up as Hermione walked into the room.

"I did consider not saying anything you know?"

"Where's the logic in that?"

Minerva looked up and smiled. While only a soft gentle smile it transformed her face and made her look much less severe and more approachable. Hermione laced her hands together behind her back, her tension obvious but fighting the urge to stick them in her pockets and show the defensiveness that she was suddenly feeling.

"Logic isn't the most important thing here."

"Oh I disagree Professor."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you Miss Granger." She stood up, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Hermione sat down on the sofa, "I think coffee might be better at this time of morning."

She heard Minerva making the drinks in the next room, looked around the familiar room that somehow looked different this morning. "Haven't you been to bed?" She came back into the sitting room.

"No."

"I haven't either."

There was a brief period of silence before Hermione spoke.

"I've made my decision."

* * *

**A.N. - Do you want this continued??**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Wow thanks for the reviews guys and gals. Here's part 2. It's a bit talky, I know but for good reason.**

* * *

"I've made my decision."

Thunderstruck Minerva looked up at Hermione, she hadn't expected that so soon. She took a moment to look at the highlights the sun streaming through the window brought out in the girls hair, looking at the clear skin, full lips and the resolve in the chocolate eyes. "And..?" Her voice broke on the single syllable, barely even a whisper.

"I do have reservations and a few caveats but the answer is yes."

Shocking Hermione Minerva burst into relieved tears, the girl took a few paces forward and pulled Minerva into her arms for the first time. She gently ran a hand through the older womans hair and across her back, trying to soothe her. After a short time Minerva composed herself and pulled away. She turned away trying to surreptitiously wipe her face, Hermione lowered her eyes to her cup of coffee giving her professor privacy to compose herself, something that didn't go unnoticed.

"Sorry about breaking down on you."

"Don't worry about it, it's totally understandable."

"Not for me."

Hermione looked at her for a long moment, "Sooner or later you're going to have to let me in."

Minerva's slightly red eyes met Hermione's and she nodded. She was obviously not about to open up now but Hermione had made progress. She stirred her coffee wondering what to do next, smiling slightly as Hermione voiced the question.

"Where do we go from here? How long do we have?"

"Common consensus is a month at the most although sooner would be better."

"Term finishes in less than a fortnight, perhaps we should wait until then."

"That is a good idea. As for where we go from here... probably the most important thing for you to do is talk to your parents, we are going to need their consent because you are underage."

"I think that we should go and speak to them together tomorrow." There was resolve in Hermione's voice and Minerva could only comply. "I will talk to Harry and Ron this morning. In fact I'm supposed to be helping them with their homework after breakfast."

* * *

Hermione sat at the house table, Ron was talking through a mouthful of toast spraying crumbs everywhere. Her eyes flicked periodically between him and Minerva at the teachers table, the older woman also seemed not to have an appetite but was drinking and chatting in a much more refined way than he was. While there was no comparison between the two she could not help but try.

"Mione?"

She looked up into the worried eyes of her best friend.

"Are you ok?"

"Not really. I need to talk to you guys after breakfast."

"Not that you're eating. Ron are you done stuffing your face?" With one last lingering look at Minerva, Hermione left the great hall. Once they were in the corridor she led them outside.

After a few minutes she led them to the hillside near the whomping willow, she got them to sit down. The brunette took a moment to stand staring down the steep bracken encrusted slope, remembering Harry rushing down it to follow Sirius and almost dying.

"So what's up with you?" Hermione smiled at the familiar antagonistic tone from Ron.

"I'm getting married."

After a few moments of silence she turned to face them. Harry looked shocked but Ron looked as though he was close to angry tears. She swallowed hard, trying hard to control her anger at his response. She was well aware that Ron considered her a safe-bet, his backup if he couldn't find something better, the person who would always be there despite his flaws and actions.

"Isn't this kind of sudden?" Harry's tone of voice was careful, he could see the anger in her eyes.

"It came as something of a surprise to me too."

"Who IS he?"

Hermione opened her mouth, scarcely believing she was going to utter these words. "It's Professor McGonagall."

The silence was deafening.

"O...K..." Harry blinked trying to control his reaction. He reached out to touch her arm, "What's going on?"

"I'm not listening to this." Ron stormed off.

"That went well."

"What did you expect?"

"He doesn't love me, you know that."

"And McGonagall does?"

Hermione flashed back to the conversations of the previous night. "Yes she does."

* * *

The next day

"You want to do WHAT?"

"Dad... please just listen for a moment." Hermione walked over and placed a hand on his arm. "Minerva, can you give us a moment please."

"Certainly." Minerva left the room, only noticing that Hermione had used her first name when she got outside.

Hermione turned to her mother who was silently sitting on the sofa. "Mum, Dad, I know what I am doing!"

"You're only young sweetheart."

"Mum... Trust me, this is the right thing to do."

"You know we trust your judgement Hermione but you are sixteen years old. You cannot possibly understand what marriage is about."

"Perhaps not but believe me, I do care about her."

"Hermione, you're too young to get married."

"She's going to die, in less than a month she'll be dead."

"What's that got to do with you, all the more reason not to marry her."

"You don't understand Dad, I can save her."

"How?"

"She was cursed during a battle. The curse will weaken her gradually and she will die, it is designed to cause the maximum amount of suffering before it kills."

"Where does the cure come in?"

"There is only one cure, it was discovered accidentally about 50 years ago. The cursed person has to form a permanent bond with their 'soulmate', there is a ritual involved but that's basically it."

"So you don't have to marry her?"

"No Dad I don't." She smiled at him, "Would you rather I was 'permanently bonded' or married?"

"When you phrase it like that..."

"I need your consent to get married at my age." Hermione took her mothers hand and smiled at her father, "But I would also like your approval."

"Are you really sure about this?"

"Yes, I am." Hermione's voice was filled with a confidence that she didn't feel.

* * *

"I must confess that I'm somewhat confused?"

"Really." Hermione's answer was a little dry as she played with the straw in her coke. She had been surprised when Minerva had apparated near a muggle pub on the way back to Hogwarts though even more surprised when the older witch ordered a Pepsi.

"You've spoken to your friends and family about our engagement, but otherwise you haven't mentioned it."

"Mainly because I have no idea what to say."

"Isn't that a discussion in it's own right?"

Hermione looked out over the rolling fields, they were sitting in the pub garden. Totally alone in the large space, she felt trapped.

"Maybe it's a discussion I don't want to have at present."

Minerva nodded slowly, "Are you having second thoughts?"

"Some."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I am going to do it!"

"That's a NO then."

"Don't be pedantic." Hermione snapped her answer back, shocking not only herself but Minerva too. "I'm sorry, it's just... this is all so new, I..." She cut herself off shaking her head, obviously confused and a little upset.

There was quiet for a few minutes, and then Minerva spoke again. "You said my name. At your house you called me Minerva."

"My parents might have thought it strange that I address my fiancée with her honorific."

"Of course." She paused for a second, "They seem to be under the impression that we have a prior relationship."

"Yes."

"Why lie to them?"

"Why d'you think?!"

Minerva got up from the table and walked a few feet away. She leant on the fence watching the distant animals graze in the sunlight. A few minutes later Hermione got up and joined her, she hoisted herself onto the top bar and sat partially facing Minerva. The younger woman rested a hand on Minerva's arm, gently clasping her wrist.

"I know I'm being a bitch but I am sorry."

"I meant what I said, I wouldn't push you into this."

"I know."

"If you are having second thoughts you need to tell me."

Hermione chuckled, at Minerva's strange look she allowed herself a smile, "If I didn't have the occasional second thought there would be something wrong."

"Hermione..." Minerva cut off whatever she was going to say and shook her head. "Do you fancy some dinner, while we're here?"

"That'd be great. You don't have to rush back then?"

"I'm sure Professor Flitwick can handle things. Besides I've done my homework." Hermione laughed as they walked back to the table.

* * *

Hermione looked at Minerva, "So how is it that you seem so at ease with a Muggle environment? Not many witches can walk into a pub and order a Pepsi." She spooned some desert into her mouth, she knew the answer but wanted to hear Minerva say it.

Minerva hesitated for a split second before answering, "I lived in Muggle London for several years after I left school, money was an issue and it worked out somewhat more affordable. Now I find that I like the anonymity, it can be hard to find peace and quiet in the wizarding world."

"Where do you live?"

The older woman fought her reticent nature and said, "After my parent's died I inherited their house. I spend more time at Hogwarts than I do there though. It's an old manor house near Montrose."

"Were you close to them?"

"No. My family, as I'm sure you know, were pure-bloods. Not only that, they were very traditional, everything that I dislike about pure-bloods. Imagine having Lucius Malfoy as a parent."

Hermione shuddered at the image, "That bad, huh?"

Minerva smiled, "I was always at odds with them after I started Hogwarts and realised that their philosophy was 'flawed'. They actually disowned me before I left school." She then stood up asking Hermione if she would like another drink, recognising the evasive action Hermione asked for a coffee.

* * *

After dinner the two women went for a stroll along the canal. It was remarkably quiet except for the birds and crickets, there was no engine noise, no traffic and they couldn't even see another person.

"Yesterday when you came to my rooms and accepted my... proposal...you said you had reservations and caveats."

"And you want to know what they are." Hermione brushed her hair behind her ears, it wasn't a question, she knew that Minerva wanted all of the information, they were alike in that respect. "My reservations are obvious I suppose. You are a lot older than me; you're my professor, I know very little about you, this is the first time we have spent time together socially, I'm not sure how this would affect my future at Hogwarts and beyond. I've never had a serious relationship and I'm not quite sure how to jump from that into marriage. Someday I want children. I could go on."

Minerva took Hermione's hand in her own and stopped, turning the girl to face her. "It'll take me time to share things with you, I'm not good at that as you've probably guessed."

Hermione nodded, looking into Minerva's eyes.

"My age and position are not things I can change. As for your future, nothing needs to change really. Any official business at Hogwarts can be conducted by another professor. Being honest... I think that with your maturity and personality, you would be suited to a relationship with someone older."

"Maybe." Her voice was deliberately neutral in tone but she did see the merit in Minerva's argument.

"As for the relationship thing, it's been a long time since I had one. I have no idea how to proceed either."

"So it's a case of the blind leading the blind?"

"Somewhat." Minerva gave her hand another squeeze before releasing it and starting walking again. "As for children, there are methods to get them. Magic is a wonderful thing."

Hermione took a few long strides to catch up with her, "Do you want children?"

"I've never really thought about it but I do like them."

"Being a teacher and all.."

"Quite. So... what are your caveats?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not yet." She reached out for Minerva's hand to the older womans delight and they walked off into the sunset.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Here's part 3.**

Three days later

A rustle of paper greeted Hermione as she woke up, reaching over onto her pillow where a note was waiting. She smiled, since Monday every morning Minerva had left her a note during the night. Harry said it was creepy but Hermione preferred to think of it as a sign of her affection, especially when they didn't get chance to talk very often.

_Good Morning _

_I know I have been busy the last few days, I am trying to free myself from Hogwarts this summer and a few other things but I can tell you about that when I see you._

_Are you free this evening, do you fancy a private dinner in my quarters? Perhaps about 7?_

_I've missed you_

_M_

Hermione grinned again, she hadn't seen Minerva privately since Sunday evening. The letter was so Minerva, almost completely business-like, emotionless – until the last line, where she used an abbreviation and displayed her emotions, almost like an after-thought.

* * *

7 O'Clock

Hermione knocked on Minerva's door, straightened her blouse before the door swung open.

"Hi." Minerva swallowed, the girl was wearing a deep red blouse. The colour showed off her chestnut curls and alabaster skin, it also made her look a few years older. She looked wonderful.

"Thanks for the compliment."

Minerva blinked, "Sorry?"

Hermione chuckled, "You've been staring at me for about two minutes."

"Oh." She paused, "You're welcome." She grinned as Hermione chuckled again. "Have a seat, dinner will be a few minutes."

"Sounds good."

Hermione walked around the sitting room and sat on the sofa. It had been several days since she was in here last but she had sporadically visited ever since she started at Hogwarts six years before. The walls were bare stone curving inwards as they were part of the tower, the floors were made of varnished hardwood, unlike most of Hogwarts the walls were free of portraits. Apart from papers and books there was no clutter, no personal items of any kind.

The sofa she was sitting on was supremely comfortable, made of soft black leather and long enough to lie down on comfortably. She slipped her shoes off and tucked her feet under her as she picked up the book Minerva had been reading. She was totally engrossed when Minerva called her name a few minutes later. The older woman actually had to come and get her when it was time to eat. Minerva walked back into the sitting room and saw Hermione sitting there, totally relaxed, hair shimmering in the light from the fire. 'Merlin she's beautiful.'

"Hermione." There was no response, "Hermione."

Minerva walked over and placed her hand on her shoulder, unconsciously the touch turned into a caress. That was enough to get Hermione's attention, she looked up and smiled at her fiancée. "Sorry I was miles away."

"No need to apologise. At least now I know how to keep you occupied."

"Like you didn't know that before."

Minerva chuckled, "Dinner's ready."

"Should I be scared...?"

Minerva playfully nudged Hermione, "There's nothing wrong with my cooking."

"That remains to be seen."

* * *

Later that night

"So when do I get to see your creepy old mansion?"

The older woman laughed almost uncontrollably, at Hermione's questioning look, she managed to stop herself. "You don't realise quite how accurate that description is."

"That bad?"

"Weathered, dark old stone, deliberately imposing. Huge landscaped gardens, bigger than it needs to be." Minerva's voice was level, even but her distaste was evident. "We could always take a trip this weekend, if you like."

"It wouldn't be an imposition?"

"No of course not."

"Good."

Minerva smiled tenderly at her. "I'm sorry about dinner."

"It's ok you know, grilled cheese sandwiches can be tricky."

"That was plan B."

"What was plan A?" Minerva gestured towards the kitchen door.

Hermione walked through the breakfast room and opened the door. Dirty pots and pans were stacked up almost to the ceiling, some part full of burnt congealed food. It seemed like Minerva had been trying to cook some kind of elaborate dinner and failed miserably. There was smoke damage to the walls and ceiling. She burst out laughing uncontrollably; it was like that scene from Bridget Jones – albeit without the blue soup.

"It's impolite to laugh Hermione."

Hermione kept glancing from Minerva to the wobbling tower of pans, she managed to get her laughing under control just long enough to ask. "Trying to impress me?"

"Did it work?"

"There is really no need Minerva, you've impressed me ever since the day I met you."

Minerva took a step towards Hermione, inadvertently knocking into the stack of pans with her elbow. With a loud crash they started to fall onto the floor, scattering their contents everywhere. Hermione pushed Minerva out of the way, as all hell broke loose. Once things had calmed down Hermione couldn't even stand up, she was laughing too hard, she sagged against the doorframe watching the play of emotions on Minerva's face.

Minerva stopped laughing as suddenly as she had started, Hermione was staring at her with a strange look on her face. For the hundredth time that evening she thought about how beautiful Hermione had become, especially now with her face flushed and eyes sparkling. She had always considered her an open book, the girls emotions so frequently broadcast on her face – how was it that now she couldn't tell what Hermione was thinking.

"What are you thinking?"

Hermione smirked but didn't answer Minerva's question, instead, "You've got a little something..." She reached out and wiped some gravy off of the older womans cheek, trying to keep her face solemn but couldn't stop herself from bursting into laughter again.

She practically collapsed into Minerva's arms, resting her head on the other womans slender collarbone. "It's not funny."

"I...beg...to...differ..."

"Why am I not surprised?" Minerva put a finger under Hermione's chin and deftly lifted her face up. She looked into those gleaming brown eyes and smiled before lowering her head and brushing her lips across the girl's full ones.

Hermione's eyes went wide with shock, as she stared at Minerva for a long time. A strange look crossed her face, "Perhaps we should go and sit down."

* * *

Minerva trailed behind Hermione, mentally she was kicking herself. Why couldn't she have controlled herself? Why did she have to be so stupid? Why...

Hermione broke into her reverie with a sarcastic, clear comment. "Stop beating yourself up."

"I am not beating myself up as you so succinctly put it." Some of the old Professor McGonagall was back in her acerbic tone. "I am merely considering how foolhardy I was to overstep our boundaries."

"Don't be silly!"

"Hermione... I saw the look on your face...I pushed you too far."

Hermione smiled at her warmly, "I was just surprised, that's all."

"Really?"

"I'm gratified that you're concerned but there is really no need."

"Does that mean I get to kiss you more often?" Although hesitant Minerva's voice held a note of humour and even more hope.

"We'll see."

Minerva sat next to Hermione, reached her hand out and stroked the side of the girls face - thrilling at the feel of the soft young skin under her fingers. Joyful that she was allowed to do this. "May I kiss you?" Hermione flushed and shyly nodded. Minerva lowered her head; put her face close to Hermione's and with only millimetres to go she paused, waiting for Hermione's response.

Hermione closed the gap decisively. The kiss was hesitant and didn't last long but Minerva could feel her pulse racing out of control. She pulled back slowly and opened her eyes, to see Hermione still had her eyes closed, dark lashes curling on her cheeks. After a moment chocolate brown appeared and locked onto her own green eyes. She took a deep breath.

"I think that now would be a good time to tell you one of my caveats..."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Caveat means warning, pay attention, condition. In this case a caveat is a condition of acceptance. Thanks for r&r'ing.**

Minerva woke up early the next morning with a groan as the sun shone into her eyes. She rolled over to face the other direction with a grimace. In order to spend time with Hermione she had neglected her other duties, instructing Flitwick in her duties for the summer and organising things with the ministry had also taken their toll. Added to that He Who Must Not Be Named was gathering his forces, he was obviously preparing for a strike. She had tried hard not to let Hermione see that she was worrying, the girl must be upset and confused enough without adding to her burden.

She flashbacked to their conversations of the previous night and the two kisses that they had shared. While neither was passionate per se, they were tender and caring. Hermione had kissed her! She was happier now, when she had last spoken to the girl on Sunday – she had been consumed by second thoughts and doubts. Obviously she had made peace with her decision in the intervening time, something plainly evident when she revealed her biggest condition.

With another sigh she lifted the blankets off and got up ready to face another day in the madhouse.

* * *

Harry met Hermione at the door to the common room, he had a covered plate in his hand. "I think we should have breakfast outside today."

"Why?" Harry got a strange look on his face and without another word she followed him out of the portrait hole and into the grounds. Munching on some toast, she turned to him and asked again.

"Malfoy."

"What about him?"

"His father told him that McGonagall has applied for and been granted permission to marry you. The whole school is talking about it."

She nodded, "Well they were bound to find out sooner or later."

"The gossip is not pleasent." The way that Harry's eyes flashed told her that he was not overstating things.

"I''ll have to get used to it Harry."

They ate in silence for a few more minutes, his gesture had been sweet, something she had done for him before but it was kind of him. They hadn't really spoken since her bombshell last week because he had been trying to comfort Ron. It was nice to have his support again. "I still don't understand Hermione. I don't see her dating a student or you dating a professor – despite what everyone is saying. So what's really going on?"

She took a deep breath and looked into those earnest eyes. "Ok. You have to promise not to tell Ron though."

"I'm not sure that I can promise that."

"What I said last week is true, he doesn't love me. I've only ever been his backup, someone he can rely on if Lav-Lav dumps him. Yes me marrying Minerva will hurt him, however, if he finds out that I didn't agree because we were dating or anything but cold-heartedly – that's really upset him."

He nodded, "You're right. So if you don't love Minerva – why are you marrying her?"

"She's going to die. McNair cursed her, she's going to suffer a long-lingering death unless she can be cured."

"So what, out of pity? To get a name? What?"

"You don't honestly think that I am that calculating do you?"

"You were the one who said cold-heartedly."

"There's a cure. Rather, I am the cure." At his confused look she haltingly began to explain, "The cure is similar to the protection your mother provided you with – it's ancient magic – all about love. She needs to find her soulmate..."

He cut her off, "She's your soulmate? I knew you had a connection but DAMN!"

"No she isn't. Well, she isn't yet, part of the ritual is to create a permanent magical bond between us." She held up a hand to forestall his protest, "I have feelings for her, given enough time I would fall in love with her anyway – I have no doubt about that. I am her soulmate and the ritual will enhance my feelings – it wouldn't create them or change my mind. I would be bonded with her permanently, that's why I agreed to marry her."

"But you and Ron have a future together, it's written in stone."

"What, I should settle for someone I don't love? Punch out a couple of kids? Be a housewife? Let's face it, Ron would never be happy with me having a career. It might be a secure future but I don't want it, I never have!"

"So what does this ritual involve?"

"Basically we make some vows, drink a potion, perform some magic and erm..." Hermione broke off, her face suddenly bright red to the roots of her hair. Harry looked at her completely at a loss until suddenly understanding dawned. He spoke slowly and with care.

"You have to consummate your marriage."

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

* * *

Hermione didn't know how she got through the day. It was as close to hell as a day had ever been. It wasn't just Malfoy and his friends ridiculing her, students from every house asked her questions, talked about her behind her back. She ignored most of it but some of the comments were extremely hurtful. When she walked into the common room after dinner, all talking stopped and every face turned to face her. Some people had scorn on their faces, some contempt, pity and anger. Once upon a time Hermione would have burst into tears but she did nothing of the kind – letting the anger and pain she had been feeling all day flood to the surface. "Oh just fuck off." With that yell she left.

When Minerva opened her door ten minutes later she found a pale Hermione on the threshold. She smiled warmly and invited her in. Numbly Hermione walked to the sofa and sat down. She noticed an open whisky bottle next to a half empty glass, the next minute a bottle of butterbeer appeared next to it. Picking up the bottle she took a swig feeling the warmth fill her stomach and suddenly she felt better than she had all day.

"Any better?"

"Yes actually."

"I'm so sorry about today Hermione."

A slight smile followed, "Why are you sorry? It's not like it's your fault."

"I could have waited to talk to the Minister."

Hermione kicked off her shoes and shifted her position so she was cross-legged facing Minerva. She smiled gently at her and raised a hand, touching her fiancées face. "Are you always so hard on yourself?"

"Yes and so are you."

"Touché."

Minerva inclined her head and couldn't help but smile. She caught Hermione's wrist in her hand, turning her head she dropped a kiss into the girls' palm. Inwardly she thrilled inside as Hermione blushed again, "I love you." Her words were quiet, while she and Hermione both knew how she felt; she had never said it before.

Hermione turned her hand over so that she was holding Minerva's. "...I'm sorry."

"I understand, I really do."

"It's just...I'm sorry I can't give you what you want."

Minerva raised her hand, running her fingers through the hair at Hermione's temple. "You've already given me so much. I didn't say it to test you, I said it because I needed to. Take your time."

* * *

About 30 minutes later there was a hesitant knock at the door. Hermione went to jump into a 'proper' position. Minerva put a hand on her shoulder to keep her still, "You have every right to be here, relax."

Minerva went to the door, with some surprise she noticed Mr Potter and Mr Weasley outside. "Come on in." While mentally she was gritting her teeth at the intrusion, she choked back the reflex – she knew how important the boys were to Hermione.

Huddling behind her like a couple of puppies they followed her into the room. Hermione had a momentary urge to laugh at their obvious unease. Harry looked at her strangely, until now he hadn't really believed that she was marrying McGonagall of her own free will but seeing her so comfortable in this environment, he changed his mind.

"Hi." Ron stuck his hands in his pockets, obviously uncomfortable.

"Ronald!"

Harry nudged his friend, hard. Ron stuttered, "I'm sorry 'Mione."

"You haven't spoken to me in days. Why apologise now?" She was being deliberately antagonistic, knowing that was usually the best way to get through to him.

"I was shocked, ok?"

"So why now?"

"You're my friend Hermione. While I may not agree with this... I don't like to see you unhappy or in pain like you were today. So I'll do whatever you need to help."

"We both will." Harry cut in.

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

They spoke for a few minutes before they left. Neither boy really spoke to Minerva, Harry was obviously a bit wary of her but Ron kept shooting resentful glances at her. They both left fairly quickly after they had achieved their goal.

Hermione got up and walked over to Minerva who was still leaning casually on the doorframe. She lifted a hand and rested it on Minerva's waist, resting against the same wall. The older woman found her eyes level with Hermione's; she raised her own hand, cupping the girls' cheek. A slow smile crossed Hermione's face as long nimble fingers began to caress the fine bone structure of her face.

"Thank you for letting them in."

"No problem." Came the murmured response as Minerva's lips began to caress her hairline.

The two women were barely touching but Minerva's pulse was racing, it had been a long time since she had touched like this – had felt like this. She pulled back, not wanting to rush Hermione. She flashed back to the conversation of the night before.

* * *

"So 'Miss Granger' what is your condition?"

"I've researched the ritual..."

Minerva looked at her for a moment, realising that she was expecting a response. "You always were thorough with your research." She watched as the girl took a deep breath.

"The magics and the potion..." She paused again, looking into Minerva's eyes, "We...won't be ourselves."

Suddenly Minerva knew what was bothering her. "Not as extreme as that Hermione. The combination will certainly serve to remove inhibitions and increase desire, all part of cementing the bond between us."

Hermione nodded, Minerva was just not getting the point. She got up and paced the room for a minute. She still had her back to Minerva when she spoke. "I'm a... I haven't been intimate with anyone." She kept still as she waited for the older woman to speak, she instead heard the sofa creak as Minerva stood up.

The older woman placed a hand on the small of her back comforting, for just a moment before trailing her fingers up Hermione's spine to her shoulder – as she did she noticed with interest the slight shiver the girl gave at her touch. Taking hold of her shoulder firmly she turned her around.

Hermione did not meet her gaze but kept it lowered. Minerva deftly placed a hand under Hermione's chin and lifted her head. She still did not make eye contact. "Look at me." After all these years she was conditioned to obey her professor and she hesitantly raised her eyes.

The hand on her chin turned into a gentle caress, Minerva smiled at her gently, her green gaze was soft, caring. "Did you think I didn't know that?" The backs of her fingers slid across Hermione's cheek.

"I wasn't sure."

"There's nothing to worry about Hermione. I would never do anything to force you or hurt you." She spoke slowly, choosing her words with caution.

"I know you wouldn't, I trust you."

Minerva began to gently stroke her hair, smoothing it back away from the girls face, waiting, watching. She knew that Hermione would reveal what she wanted to say, when she was ready. Knew it when she dropped her gaze again, albeit a momentary lapse rather than an avoidance.

Her eyes rose again, resolution evident in her gaze. "I don't... I don't want my first time to be the result of a potion or magic."

"What exactly are you asking?" Minerva had a fairly good idea of what the younger woman wanted but it was important that Hermione was able to say it.

"I want to... Can we... make love before the ritual?"

Minerva smiled at her, "Of course we can, if that's what you want." Hermione nodded and changed the subject.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: Thanks again for the reviews. Bit cutesy - sorry.**

* * *

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, after a few days members of her house had began to defend her when other students ridiculed her. In the common room it was another story but in public they liked to show a united front. More than anything though they were curious, not everyday did a student get engaged to the head teacher, with Ministry permission no less. The whispers had not stopped but the more often she ignored or avoided questions, the less they were asked.

Minerva was missing from the Head Table, it was well known that she was on a special ministry taskforce to stop the Inferi that were rampaging across the countryside. Hermione knew how well the witch could take care of herself but the curse was gradually weakening her, sapping her strength and so she worried about her.

She glanced up as an unfamiliar owl landed next to her plate, she had already received her Daily Prophet and a letter from her parents. With a shrug she took the parchment, giving the owl some bacon from Ron's plate – ignoring the crumbs spat towards her in muffled protest. She slid open the parchment and read the note, ignoring the few glances she was getting.

_Good Morning_

_Have I told you exactly how much I miss you when we are not together?_

_I should be finished with my Ministry job tonight, we are now wrapping it up. Do you still wish to come to the manor this weekend? The paperweight on my desk is a portkey, you are welcome to arrive whenever you wish. _

_I love you_

_M_

With a grin she popped it in her pocket.

* * *

That afternoon Hermione sat the boys down by the lake again. It was just after lunch and they were hiding from the rest of the school behind the bushes.

"I'm not going to be here this weekend."

"Where are you going?" She frowned slightly at Ron's aggressive, accusatory tone.

"Minerva has invited me to go to her manor."

"With her?"

"No without her." She snapped sarcastically, "Honestly Ronald."

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry."

"Is this not a little soon, going away for the weekend and...erm...that?"

"YEAH!" Ron practically yelled.

"For gods' sake, we're getting married next week."

"Next week?" Ron practically yelped.

Hermione looked at their shocked faces. Time did seem to be moving rapidly, term ended on Wednesday when she would be going home for a few days. The wedding would be on the following Monday. Thinking like that it seemed a very short time to Hermione, she shook off the thought and the momentary apprehension that went along with it.

"I just wanted to let you know." She was a little quiet.

"Sorry 'Mione." Harry was quick to apologise, sorry that he had let his emotions show – knowing this had to seem pretty sudden to her too. "When are you leaving?"

"I haven't decided yet." She paused, "Minerva said she would be back this evening sometime but I could go whenever I wanted over the weekend."

"Better sooner than later." Harry looked at her intently, knowing that she would read the deeper message, knowing she should have as much time as possible with Minerva before she ended up married to her.

"I did think about going over after supper or after lessons finish or I could go tomorrow morning, I don't want to appear too eager."

Harry grinned; he could hear the slight note of hysteria in her voice – the rapid words, the second guessing. Either she felt more for McGonagall than she was willing to admit or more than she knew herself, few things could fluster Hermione this much. Even Ron looked slightly amused.

"You already know what you want to do Hermione."

She was practically skipping by the time they went off towards Potions.

* * *

The last lesson on a Friday was Arithmancy, luckily for her, it was the end of term and they were mainly just killing time. Hermione couldn't concentrate, kept staring into space. She hurried back to her dorm room as soon as she could, knowing that most people would hang around after class, wanting the room to herself.

Twenty minutes later found her standing on the floor surrounded by every article of clothing that she possessed. Not only did she have to pick out an outfit for tonight, she needed clothes for the whole weekend. She tossed jeans onto the bed, shirts back in her trunk.

'Should I wear jeans or trousers?'

'What if it's cold? What if it's sunny?'

Realising it was almost suppertime she really started to panic, she had been there for hours. She grabbed a small shoulder bag and tossed almost all of her clothes in it, shrinking them as she went along. She smirked to herself, she now had a change of clothing for every possible occasion. She waited until the common room would be empty and slipped along the corridors to Minerva's office.

She had a knotty, sick feeling in her stomach as she located the portkey. Taking hold of that famous Gryffindor courage she reached out a hand and grabbed it.

* * *

McGonagall Manor

Hermione's first thought was that Minerva had not been kidding when she had described her ancestral home. It was dark and foreboding, dark stonework, grey pillars, encrusted with lichen. Although there were very carefully landscaped gardens, which Hermione was currently standing in – nothing grew for perhaps a hundred yards of the house, dark magics had leached the life from the soil.

She swallowed and walked up the path towards the house, watching as the door swung open on her approach, as it recognised her magical signature. The heavy old iron door creaked loudly, leaving a dark hole in the facade. She stepped into a dimly lit hallway, she looked around her with curiosity. "Minerva?"

There was a pop as a house elf appeared in front of her. It was an elderly elf, bowed under its own weight. "Mistress is not here."

"Oh hello, I'm Hermione Granger."

"I am Ghille." Hermione smiled in greeting, noting the Gaelic word for servant with an internal frown. "Mistress informed me that a guest may arrive. I will take you to your room now."

"Thank you." Hermione trailed along behind the elf, walking along wood panelled hallways, glancing at the too ornate furnishing and decorations. Ostentatious did not even begin to describe what she was seeing. Portraits of witches and wizards with the McGonagall family crest on the frames frowned down at her, she heard the faint whispers of "mudblood." They climbed up several staircases and through a maze of corridors until they stood before a door, a lighter shade of wood than the others she had passed – it had a large Gryffindor crest embossed on it.

Ghille opened the door. Hermione smiled as she took in the brightly coloured walls, large bright windows looking out over the lake. Comfortable furniture and deep carpet all combined to make the room inviting. "This is Mistresses private wing." She indicated a door on the right, "That is your guest quarters. I will leave you to unpack, please call when you want dinner." With that she disappeared.

Hermione went into her room. A comfortable four-poster dominated the room, seeing two other doors she explored and found a dressing room with en-suite and an office. She shoved her small bag into the wardrobe and went off exploring.

* * *

Going back into the main lounge she looked around in awe, it was larger than her own house. An odd ovoid shape with a number of doors leading off of it, this room was obviously the centre of Minerva's part of the house. There were three main seating areas; one with more of the comfortable leather sofas that she now knew so well, a cosy corner with a love seat and side table. The other surprised her somewhat, a set of two recliners in front of a huge plasma TV.

She found Minerva's bedroom, opposite her own. Like hers it had a four poster bed but this one was bigger than hers, covered in black silky sheets. There were framed photos on the nightstand, they showed a much younger teenage Minerva and another girl. Hermione sat on the bed, absently stroking the soft sheets with her hand. She stared at the photos for a minute before picking one up.

A laughing Minerva was shown in her graduation gown, arms thrown around a blonde woman, who was hugging her in return. They were both obviously happy and in love, looking into each others eyes – looking as though the whole world was in front of them. Placing the photo back she released a sigh she hadn't known she was holding in – she looked nothing like Alice! There had been a lingering doubt in her mind that she was a poor substitute for Minerva's dead lover, necessitated by the curse.

Picking up another frame she found the two women slightly older, looking very tired and worn. They were still obviously very much in love, holding hands and posing for the camera. There was a darkness in Minerva's eyes that hadn't been there in the last photograph, this one was obviously taken during the war.

She was so engrossed that she didn't hear the door open.

* * *

Minerva came home very tired, she had been hoping that Hermione would have left Hogwarts and be there to greet her but was extremely happy when Ghille told her that her guest had arrived. When she didn't find Hermione in the sitting room, library or guest room, she opened the door to her own.

Once upon a time she would have felt a lot of anger at the invasion of her privacy but Hermione didn't provoke that response. She did however feel a healthy rush of lust at the sight of the girl on her bed. Seeing the photo that Hermione was holding dampened her lust somewhat but didn't totally remove it.

"Hi."

Hermione's head snapped up almost comically. Recovering quickly she said, "Hey." Carefully, almost reverently she placed the frame back on the nightstand, turning slightly to face Minerva. Anything else she was going to say was cut off by Minerva's lips on her own, she was almost too shocked to respond but when she did it was with a passion that surprised her and shocked Minerva.

For the first time Minerva felt Hermione's tongue flit across her lips, shyly begging entry – an entry she readily granted. Their tongues explored and caressed, the older woman felt rather than heard the girls moan when she sucked on her tongue. Needing air she drew back, slowly separating herself from Hermione, feeling her body scream at her as she did so.

Slowly she opened her eyes, darkened green gazing into vibrant brown, her lips curled up into a grin. "I take it you missed me then?"

Hermione chuckled somewhat nervously, raising a hand to smooth the hair at her fiancées temple. "Of course I did." Seeing the absolute joy in Minerva's eyes at her response, she saw an echo of the girl she had been, the girl in the first photo. She looked closer. "You look terrible."

"Why thank you."

"Seriously, are you ok?"

Minerva shook her head a little. She was pale, wan with bags under her eyes. She looked extremely tired. "It's been a long couple of days."

"And you probably didn't rest."

"No."

Hermione leaned forward and brushed a soft brief kiss across Minerva's mouth. "Get some rest."

"I'm ok really."

"No. You aren't."

She stood up, "Go to bed Minerva. I'll still be here in the morning."

Minerva nodded, obviously unwilling but seeing the sense in her argument. "Do I at least get a goodnight kiss?"

Hermione chuckled and complied. Less passionate than before nevertheless, Minerva tried to put all of her emotions, everything she felt for the girl into that kiss. After a time that felt too short Hermione pulled away and whispered, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Several minutes later Minerva got out of the shower and went back into the bedroom. She slipped beneath her blankets, casting her eye over the photos at her bedside. She reached out and slid them into the drawer of her cabinet. "Goodbye Al."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Another uncomfortable 'talky' chapter. Sorry for the delay, I've got Swine Flu and the high temperature is playing havoc with my writing skills. As requested I have included something about Hermione's motivations - but they are supposed to be ambigious. R&R - what do you want next?**

* * *

It was much later the next morning that Minerva woke up, glancing at the clock she realised it was nearly lunchtime and she leapt out of bed. She didn't want to miss any time while Hermione was here, though after that kiss last night she was less concerned than she had been about Hermione's reasons for agreeing to marry her. Gradually the doubts were receding but they were still there. Quickly she showered and dressed, leaving the room.

Hermione was wearing jeans and a long sleeved cream t-shirt, her hair was damp from her own shower and she was curled up on the sofa lost in a book. "I see you found the library." Minerva sauntered over to her.

"It's incredible." Hermione grinned up at her and sat up. "Though I have to say – the house as a whole..."

"I know." Minerva sat down and slid an arm casually around Hermione's shoulders, grinning as the girls arm slid around her waist in return. "I did warn you."

"If you dislike it so much... why do you live here?"

"Well I spend so little time here at the moment it makes no difference."

"You spend a lot more time at Hogwarts than you need to." Hermione kept her voice neutral.

"Yes." Minerva replied simply. She then paused for a moment, could she discuss her reasons with Hermione? She looked sideways at Hermione, who was intently watching the emotions that crossed her face. "I'm not ready to tell you the whole story yet."

Hermione nodded, "I know it's hard for you."

Minerva raised her free hand, running her fingers down Hermione's arm, gently taking Hermione's hand. "When I was younger I lost someone who meant the world to me..." She swallowed hard, "When I lost her, I lost everything." She shook her head.

"Minerva... You don't have to."

There was a sigh, "Honesty is always the best policy Hermione." Minerva slumped back against the sofa. "For a long time I lived for revenge and when that was gone there was... nothing." She got up obviously unsettled.

Hermione watched her mentor pace around the room, regretting that she had to put her through this but she needed to hear her say it – almost as much as Minerva needed to say it.

"For the longest time all I could feel was pain and anger. I... took stupid risks during the war, I didn't care if I lived or died as long as I got revenge. After the war everything just went numb." She gave a self-deprecating laugh, "Except the pain and grief, they were always there. I tried to kill myself. Albus saved my life, in more ways than one. When he offered me a job he gave me back a purpose in life. Hogwarts has been my life ever since."

Minerva stood facing the unlit fireplace, she was trembling and her breath was coming in uneven waves. Hermione walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the older woman who turned in her arms, pulling her into an embrace. The older woman rested her head on Hermione's collarbone, closing her eyes.

* * *

A few hours later

Hermione stood at the window resting her forehead on the glass. She was watching Minerva. The older woman was sat on the garden wall, motionless, lost in thought. After Minerva had disentangled herself from her arms, she had announced that she was going for a walk. There had only been a few times that she had seen Minerva vulnerable and never to that extent. While she hated seeing her in pain, it did give a new perspective into what made the older woman who she was.

"Ghille."

"Good morning Hermione Granger."

"Good morning, would you be able to do something for me?"

"Whatever you desire."

Hermione told the elf what she wanted.

* * *

Hermione walked across the landscaped gardens and lithely hopped over the wall. She carefully skirted the heather and thistles on the moorland, walking over to where Minerva now sat. Carelessly now, she threw herself down next to her fiancée. Minerva's hand sought hers, making Hermione smile.

"So I was thinking..."

Minerva turned to her with a raised eyebrow and a half smile. "...About?"

"Well... maybe we should talk about it over lunch."

This time Minerva smiled fully, "And what did you have in mind Miss Granger?" As soon as she said this her house elf appeared, Ghille clicked her fingers and a blanket spread itself on the grass, laden with a picnic. She watched as Hermione respectfully thanked the elf before she disappeared.

"A picnic, Professor." Hermione used her mentors' title to tease her, just as Minerva had done a moment before.

"You don't say." Minerva's eyes sparkled as they always did when she was being sarcastic.

The two women began to eat, using the time to tease each other, both playing off of the other. Minerva's dry, sarcastic sense of humour perfectly complementing Hermione's. Several minutes later the older woman spoke.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For listening... for caring... for leaving me alone."

Hermione squeezed the older womans hand, "Anytime."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"You have a choice..." Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Easy subject or hard one?"

"What do I get out of it?" The older woman was only half joking.

It was Hermione's turn to look surprised. "What do you want?"

Her response caused Minerva to smirk for a moment as she considered the possibilities, before she became serious. "I get to ask you something and you have to answer it."

The girl thought for a moment, it wasn't much of a sacrifice. "Ok."

"Easy one."

Hermione reached out and caressed the side of Minerva's face for a moment before using her hand to turn her head to face the manor. The expression on Minerva's face changed, darkened, turned stormy and her eyes became turbulent. It was fascinating to watch, telling Hermione all she needed to know about the older womans feelings about her home, how much she hated it.

"Why do you keep living here?"

"I only spend a few days here each year, my feelings didn't really seem to come into it."

"And now?"

"Well now I have something to come home to... I guess home matters more now."

"I don't understand why you kept it."

"I don't really know. It's been in the McGonagall family for centuries."

"I think you should sell it and buy something you actually like." Hermione's words were clipped, ever so slightly abrupt.

Minerva burst into laughter, at Hermione's surprised look she laughed harder. Hermione was completely perplexed and watched as the older womans laughter became completely uncontrollable, she couldn't help but smile as Minerva alternated between gasping for breath and hugging her ribs. Eventually she stopped. "What?" Hermione's voice was slightly confused and a little querulous.

"Sorry," Minerva dropped a kiss on Hermione's cheek, "You just sounded..." She chuckled, "Sounded like a wife."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh, "And that's a bad thing?"

"No, it's a good thing. I think."

Hermione shook her head grinning, "So you see yourself as the hen-pecked husband?"

"Not at all. More like a woman with a very sensible fiancée." There was a pause, "I've never actually considered it."

"Perhaps you should." Minerva nodded, she had a thoughtful look on her face. "Now for the hard subject." The look on Minerva's face turned serious, a little worried.

"Ok." Hermione got to her feet and pulled Minerva up, leading her back towards the house.

* * *

"Erm Hermione?" Minerva dug her feet him, stopping her forward motion. "What are you doing?"

Hermione tugged on her hand again, frowning as Minerva resisted the attempt to pull her into the bedroom. "Relax Minerva." The older woman took a deep breath and crossed the threshold.

Hermione pulled Minerva to sit next to her. It was the same place they had been the day before when they had kissed. Minerva looked at Hermione's face; there was a strange look on it – something resolute yet tender. During Minerva's absence earlier she had explored the wing again and had found that the older woman had removed the photographs of Alice.

"There's something I need you to do for me."

Minerva nodded, at another time she would have been quick to reply that she would have done anything for the girl but looking at her face she was more than a little worried.

Hermione raised her eyes to meet Minerva's. A little nervous worry starting to appear in her eyes. She reached out unerringly finding the handle of the bedside drawer, she pulled a photo of Alice out of the drawer. Tenderly she placed it on the bed between her and Minerva.

Minerva's green eyes turned stormy and her face hardened slightly, became hard to read.

More than a little apprehensive Hermione broke the silence. "I know you're not ready to tell me about her and I'm not asking you to."

"Then what?"

"She meant a great deal to you, she still means a great deal to you. There's no need for you to put the photos away, I would never ask you to do that – I don't want you to do that."

"It's not fair on you."

Hermione stroked the side of Minerva's face. "This isn't about what's fair Minerva. She's still very important to you, which makes her important to me – it's that simple." She placed the photo on the bedside table again.

Minerva tried to disguise the tears that were threatening to fall. "When did you get so smart?"

"Oh I have other skills too."

"Such as...?"

"Is that your question?"

"Oh no! Now it's your turn to get bullied."

"The great Professor Minerva McGonagall bullying a student? Oh my how shocking." That joke got her a playful slap on the arm.

Hermione kicked off her boots and bounced back on the bed, lying down with her head on the pillow. Minerva followed in a somewhat more dignified manner. Hermione turned on her side to face her fiancée who in turn placed a hand on her hip. "I guess turnabout is fair play."

Minerva's expression turned thoughtful as she caressed the denim clad hip. "...And there I was thinking you were trying to distract me by diving into my bed."

"Firstly I dived _onto _your bed," She grinned rather naughtily, "And secondly..." She rolled onto her back, Minerva's hand sliding onto her stomach as she did so. The older woman kept up the gentle caress without missing a beat. "I don't need to _try _and distract you."

"You're right there." Minerva's comment was in a wry tone of voice but caused Hermione to smile nevertheless. "So... Why did you agree to marry me?"

Through her hand Minerva could feel the harsh intake of breath that Hermione took. "I guess I should have expected that."

"Please Hermione." The girl groaned audibly, Minerva was not known for pleading and it had the effect on her that the older woman desired.

"I really don't know what to tell you or what you want to hear."

"The truth."

Hermione groaned again, closing her eyes for a moment. "Isn't how I feel right now more important?"

"Yes but I would still like to know." Again she felt the deep shudders of Hermione's deeply indrawn breaths through the hand she still had on the girls' stomach.

"It was logical. I cared about you and I didn't want you to die, you're too important for that. I couldn't not agree, I know you said I had a choice but I never really had a choice. It was simple."

"But what about you, would you have been happy to spend the rest of your life with someone you didn't love?"

Hermione smiled, "Well that's pretty much a non-issue."

There was a slight frown from Minerva, "What are you saying?"

Hermione turned back over and faced her; she reached out to touch the older womans face and shuffled closer to her. "I never said you could have two questions." Her lip twitched as she repressed a smile.

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "I suppose you didn't." She leaned a little closer, delighted as Hermione's eyes fluttered closed. Just before their lips met Minerva stopped and whispered, "But you're still going to tell me."

Irritated chocolate eyes opened and stared at her. "Tease."

"Whatever it takes." Minerva slid her hand around to the small of Hermione's back, smirking as the girl arched into her touch. She lowered her head and dropped a soft kiss on the smooth skin of Hermione's jaw.

"That's _so _unfair."

"I never said I would play fair."

"I'll remember that in future." Hermione moaned the words as Minerva's lips found her neck and the hand on her back slid under her shirt. "I..."

"You what?" Minerva leant back and looked into her eyes.

"I think I might be falling in love with you." Despite the qualifications in the sentence it made Minerva smile.

"Has anyone ever told you that you think too much?"

"Frequently." With that Hermione pulled Minerva into a passionate kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Here's the next chapter for you.**

* * *

Minerva moaned into the girls' mouth as Hermione's weight came to rest partially on top of her. How it happened they didn't know, things had got rapidly out of control, they were moving fast – too fast.

Hermione abandoned Minerva's lips and began to kiss the line of her jaw, tenderly and slowly but with an evident underlying passion. Minerva's hands moved down the side of Hermione's body to cup both of her slender hips for a moment, before moving around to her lower back, one moving lower to stroke her backside.

Hermione drew in a shaking breath against Minerva's neck before pulling back and looking down into those darkened green eyes. Minerva looked up at Hermione's flushed face, swollen lips and mussed up hair. "Hey." Hermione said softly.

"Hey yourself." Minerva raised her head and softly kissed Hermione for the briefest moment before lowering her head back to the pillow. "You look beautiful."

Hermione glanced sideways at her unruly locks before making eye contact, her expression somewhat dubious. Minerva ran a finger up the length of Hermione's back, feeling the girl shudder as she did – with a smile she ran her fingers through the messy hair, before caressing Hermione's cheek. "I think you look sexy with messy hair."

Hermione giggled and kissed her, "Well, I can honestly say that no one has ever said that to me before." She rolled off of Minerva and onto her back, running her own hand through her hair as she did so. Both of their bodies were acutely aware of the separation, crying out for the proximity that they had shared.

For a few minutes they both lay on the bed, still touching at the shoulder and hip, listening to the other getting their heavy breathing under control. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me one favour?"

"Sure."

"No more heartbreaking discussions today, please?"

"Great idea." They both grinned at each other, content for the moment to just remain in each others company.

* * *

They were sat snuggled up together on the sofa, listening to the summer rain hit the windows. It was strange how easy it was for them to talk now, how comfortable it felt. Hermione rarely brought her full intelligence to play in a conversation, most people would not have understood or would have teased her. Minerva was more than a match for her; she not only had a wealth of knowledge about the wizarding world but also knew a surprising amount about some Muggle sciences.

Their conversation ran the gamut from magic and muggles through to parts of their childhood. Despite her parents Minerva had managed to have a fairly fun childhood, having had Hermione in fits of laughter recounting her escapades. Laughing, kissing and talking they passed away the afternoon.

* * *

"Feel up to a walk?"

Minerva looked at her young fiancée with a raised eyebrow, she had seemed a little restless. "Sure." She stood up taking Hermione's hand with a smile and allowed herself to be led out of her quarters. On the way they encountered a number of portraits that seemed to want to talk to Minerva, she waved them all off. The portrait nearest the front door demanded her attention and with a grimace Minerva stopped.

"Mother, Father?"

"You are not worthy of the name McGonagall..."

"I thought that you had given up this nonsense."

"...Bringing a mudblood into my house."

Hermione squeezed the hand that she held in reassurance and support, a gesture that Minerva greatly appreciated. The severe looking man and woman in the portrait continue to rain abuse at them for a moment before Minerva straightened her shoulders.

"This is now MY house, I can bring whomever I want into it and I can do whatever I want with it. This is Hermione who is very shortly to become my wife. Get used to it!" She walked off dragging Hermione away from the cacophony of yells and screams uttering from a number of portraits.

Hermione shut the door behind them, the heavy oak muffling the noise. Turning to Minerva she could see the agitation and tension that the older woman was trying to hide. Reaching out a hand the witch summoned her broomstick, Hermione eyed it with more than a little trepidation – being best friends with Harry she recognised the difference between a broom and a sport broom. But she thought it was better not to say anything.

When Minerva turned to Hermione the girl could see the bad mood building behind Minerva's eyes, she thought quickly for a moment. Trying to talk Minerva round could make things worse, at best would take far too long. Ignoring it might have resolved the issue but it wasn't without risk. As she considered the third course of action, she was already moving.

Minerva went suddenly from standing still more than a little irritated to being shoved against the door. She blinked surprised. Hermione swooped in and kissed her. Minerva moaned loudly, more than a little turned on by the unexpected forcefulness. A hand found the back of her head as Hermione decisively deepened the kiss.

Time seemed to slow, her senses inflamed by the seduction. Now that the rain had stopped, the air was cool, fresh and clean smelling. She could feel every inch of Hermione's young body pressing her into the door, every soft curve, every sharp angle. Crickets were chirping in the bushes, birds singing in the trees, she heard the clatter as her broom dropped forgotten to the flagstones. A young hand dragged from her hip, up her ribs and down again leaving goosebumps in its wake. Minerva could feel Hermione's heart pounding against hers, hear her own pulse race. She gave a soft abandoned cry as those full lips left hers, only to cry out when they began to trail down her throat, before finding their way back to her lips. Delicate fingers began to trace lines across her stomach causing muscles to contract.

Hermione broke the kiss, raising her head and taking a step back. Minerva stared at her with darkened lust filled eyes. Sagging against the door she let her head slump against the ancient wooden planks, not breaking the intense eye-contact that Hermione had engaged her in. She raised a hand to her lips in abject shock. She was panting rather heavily.

"Feel better?" Minerva widened her eyes slightly at seeing the smirk on Hermione's face. She blinked unable to remember why she had been angry.

* * *

Hermione was a little nervous normally whenever riding on a broom with anyone else in control, similar to the way she felt in the passenger seat of a car. Snuggled up against Minerva's back she could concentrate on something other than the distance they were from the ground. A few minutes after taking flight she relaxed her death grip and began to explore the landscape under her fingertips.

Minerva's blood was still running hot from the encounter outside the manor, the soft exploring fingers kept her arousal constant. She had rarely been touched this tenderly in her life, it was almost torture. After a few minutes she couldn't take any more, wanted to say something to stop her but knew that the girl hadn't had an opportunity to learn the contours of another womans body. A trail of fire followed the path her fingers traced across Minerva's stomach, hips, side, upper thighs – back again, moving in circles. Minerva was biting her lip and trying to stop herself from trembling as the soft touch turned into gentle caresses.

Hermione could feel Minerva shaking under her fingers, she moved even closer pressing her breasts into the older womans back. Leaning forward she whispered into her fiancées ear, "Are you cold?"

"No."

"Then why...? ...Oh." A throaty chuckle hit Minerva's eardrum, who swallowed hard when the lips inadvertently grazed her ear.

Hermione continued her exploration, very aware of the new power that she was wielding. She could smell Minerva's shampoo, feel the warmth of her body, she gently rested her cheek against the older womans back. The broom gave a violent lurch when Hermione found the soft underside of Minerva's breasts, the older woman struggled to regain control of her broomstick - not without difficulty she managed to do so.

"Hermione are you trying to kill us?"

"No."

"Then kindly move your hands." The tone of voice was very familiar to Hermione, the slightly exasperated voice of Professor McGonagall. Although it did prompt Hermione to move her hands, it also prompted her to chuckle.

Several minutes later Minerva angled the broom downwards to make a landing. Hermione dismounted looking around; they were on the outside of a dense forest, just below a sloping hillside. The air was still moist from the morning's rain, the sun turning the air steamy. They were on a thin rarely used footpath that led into the forest.

Minerva stashed her broom in a hedge before turning back to Hermione who was gazing at the scenery, obviously trying to figure out where they were. She reached out and grabbed the girl by her arm, abruptly spinning her round to face her. Slightly stunned wide brown eyes met her own. Minerva's other hand found the small of Hermione's back, pulling her roughly against her own body.

Her lips silenced Hermione's startled gasp, capturing the girls with a fevered intensity. All of her desires, emotions and pent up longings were in the kiss. When her tongue entered Hermione's mouth the young brunettes' knees buckled under her weight. Minerva caught her and held her bent slightly backwards, as she further deepened the kiss – it was an arrogant move, the kind you read about in tacky romance novels.

Hermione's fingers clutched at Minerva, trying to pull her impossibly closer. After what seemed like an eternity the older woman broke the kiss. Suddenly bereft of the contact that meant more than anything, more than breathing – Hermione breathed out an exclamation that was almost a sob. It made a breathless Minerva smirk, "That's what you get for driving me crazy."

An equally breathless Hermione grinned weakly in response, "...In that case... remind me... to do that... more often."

Hermione reached up and drew Minerva into a softer, sweeter kiss. It was Minerva's turn to moan as the girl broke the kiss abruptly. "So where are we going?"

* * *

Minerva led them into the forest. Although they only walked for 15 minutes Hermione could see the curse taking its toll on the older woman. Last week they had walked much further, despite her age Minerva had not shown any fatigue. She was breathing heavily before they started and that did not improve with time. Knowing not to say anything Hermione merely shortened her stride.

The older woman knew exactly what Hermione was doing; she struggled to keep her irritation under control, angry at her own body rather than Hermione. She hurt all over, her leg muscles especially were burning. She gritted her teeth wanting desperately not to show the weakness but gradually accepting it, partly due to Hermione's discretion.

Suddenly the path opened out into a sundrenched clearing. Minerva heard Hermione's gasp at not only the view but at the magic she would be able to sense. She sat on a sheltered spot watching the wonder on Hermione's face as she explored. The clearing had three rings of stones placed in concentric circles, the outer ring had stones about the height of her knees. The next ring was a little higher with the inner ring scarcely taller than her waist. Hermione reached out and touched one of the rough hewn stones, her fingertips tingled from the contact.

After a few moments she walked into the centre of the ring and sat on the flat stone in the middle. She could feel the power swelling within and around her, her hands were trembling. Minerva got up and walked towards her pupil, feeling the energy reinvigorate her tired body. "Take out your wand."

Hermione did so, balancing it lightly in her hand. It wanted to move so she relaxed her fingers and it began to gently spin round and round on her palm. Those inquisitive, intelligent brown eyes met hers with innumerable questions – they were the eyes that Minerva had fallen in love with.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: When you mention stone rings people always think of Stonehenge, in fact while that is the most impressive there are other rings that are larger and hundreds of smaller ones scattered around various rural parts of Britain. While I have never seen the one described I have seen similar ones.**

**Bit of a short chapter but hey it's an update. Thanks for the reviews guys!**

* * *

Minerva told her all about the dark times, when magic use had to be hidden and used only in certain places. Hermione did know something about this period in history due to Professor Binns but when Minerva spoke about history it took on a life of its own, enthralling her. "Like Hogwarts, places that come into contact with a lot of magic were forever changed." She explained about ley-lines and places of power.

"I've been to Stonehenge and a few rings in Cornwall, they didn't feel like this."

Minerva smiled, "Because the magic that they absorbed can be accessed my magic users, the more well-known the place the more they have been used over the years. The power in places like Stonehenge has been exhausted."

"So, if I wanted to cast a really powerful spell it would help?"

"More accurately it would allow you to cast spells far beyond your natural abilities. Stunning a dragon with a single spell, things that are not normally possible regardless of how powerful you are. At one point it was very popular with squibs."

"I suppose it would be, living in the wizarding world without the ability to use magic must be pretty frustrating."

Minerva nodded. "...Wondering why we're here yet?"

"I'm assuming it has something to do with our bonding?"

"Yes, the ritual needs to be performed in a place of power for maximum effect."

"Why not Hogwarts?"

"While the magic there is strong, is it spread out over a greater area. Much of the strength for the wards around Hogwarts is channelled directly from that reservoir. It just wouldn't be suitable."

Hermione glanced around, noticing for the first time that the clearing was absolutely silent. There was no wildlife and apart from the path they had entered by there was no gap between trees. It was very secluded. She frowned at Minerva. "While this is a very secluded area... it's still outside, still public."

"Yes."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the idea of having sex outdoors."

Minerva raised an eyebrow in surprise, it was the first time that Hermione had not resorted to euphemism when discussing that part of the ritual. Obviously she was getting more used to the idea. "There is another alternative."

"Which is?"

"To have a number of strong magic users present during the entire ritual, casting spells to solidify the bond between us."

Hermione stared at her mentor incredulously for a long moment. "On second thoughts..."

"Outdoors doesn't seem so bad now does it?" She smirked as Hermione vigorously shook her head.

They sat there for several more minutes, before mutually getting up and beginning the long walk back to where they had left the broomstick. The toll that walk took on Minerva was even more obvious this time. Hermione still said nothing but resolved to talk to her in more detail later.

* * *

Minerva had been watching a film with Hermione, waiting for Ghille to finish preparing dinner. Hermione looked over to make an observation and noticed that the older woman had fallen asleep. She noticed with a smile how peaceful that she looked, how much more relaxed she was.

Despite the fact that she had spent a lot of time observing her mentor over the last six years Hermione had never quite seen her in this way. Perhaps it was not that Minerva looked different but rather that Hermione was looking at her with a different point of view.

Hermione had not lied to Minerva, her reasons for agreeing to marry her were not based on some romantic notion. At that point the older womans feelings had been unrequited. Hermione had always considered herself too intelligent to be led by that type of emotion, too logical to allow lust to cloud her judgement. That's why she had always imagined one day being married to Ron or someone like him, thinking that mutual caring and respect was enough. The type of passion that you read about in books was for other people, not her, not Hermione Granger.

The last week had disproven that hypothesis.

Hermione's own responses to Minerva's kisses were a revelation. She knew that Harry thought she had pre-existing feelings for Minerva but she honestly didn't believe it. She had never mooned over her strict Transfiguration professor, never wondered how soft her skin was, never realised what wonderful noises she would make... "Oh god."

She was falling, falling hard for the woman sitting next to her. The prospect of loosing control would normally have shocked and scared her but right at this moment Hermione honestly didn't care. She turned her gaze back to the television but her attention was still solely on Minerva.

* * *

Minerva's house elf was a fabulous cook and to Hermione's delight the older woman treated her with a lot of respect. It became apparent that the elf had belonged to her parents and had passed to her with the house. The older woman was very aware of Hermione's stare but kept her attention on Ghille until she disapparated.

"What?" She said once she turned to face the girl.

"She seems very happy."

Minerva took a mouthful of her dinner before responding, "Most house elves are."

"Dobby wasn't."

The older woman chuckled, "You cannot base your reference point on one elf who is, by his own admission a little strange."

"What about Kreacher?"

"Again a bad example. They were both owned by dark wizards, both tormented by secrets and the way that they were treated."

Hermione nodded, knowing that her professor was right, "I just don't think that it is fair that they don't have legal rights."

"You're not the first one to think that way, about fifty years ago a group started campaigning for their rights." Minerva chuckled a little, sipping her drink.

Slightly puzzled at her manner Hermione followed suit, "So what happened?"

"To protect the rights of a group of beings you need their support, they failed to get any."

"Dobby is that unusual?"

"Yes. I'm sure you can tell from her name that Ghille did not receive the best treatment from my parents but she served them happily. I like to think that she is somewhat happier under my treatment, although I have never had the courage to ask her."

Conversation moved onto other things, Hermione completely satisfied by Minerva's response and her admission. They rapidly demolished the food, enjoying every moment. The older woman was regaling her with tales of Madam Hooch's first week at Hogwarts, leaving Hermione in fits of laughter.

Minerva watched the candlelight reflect off of the girls' hair and skin. The slight flush created by her laughter made her look even more appealing. Her slightly parted lips were glistening. She noticed the womans stare and raised her eyebrows, questioning. Minerva stood up and walked around the table, placing a hand under Hermione's chin she lifted the girls chin and pressed a loving kiss onto her lips.

After a few minutes she stepped back slightly watching slightly dazed brown eyes slowly open. Minerva could taste the chocolate on her lips, could feel her own rising pulse. She took a deep breath to calm herself, this wasn't about her passion. Once she was calm she smiled at Hermione.

Hermione just stared at the woman in front of her, she really was intoxicating. Amazing to her how her own body betrayed her, responding to the older woman every time she was near. Minerva was acting a little strange though. "Minerva?"

Minerva heard the girl whisper her name, it was enough to shake her out of her reverie.

She smiled at Hermione. "I know all this hasn't been fair to you, I can't change that..." She waved Hermione off when she was going to interrupt. "So I wanted to do this properly."

Hermione frowned in confusion. Minerva grinned again as she stuck her hand into a pocket in her robe. She pulled out a small velvet box, nervously avoiding Hermione's eyes she dropped to one knee. The girls' expression changed to shock as Minerva opened the box revealing a beautiful engagement ring.

"Hermione... Will you marry me?"

Minerva's hand shook almost imperceptibly as she saw tears spring into Hermione's eyes.

The girl swallowed, blinking away the tears. She slid off of the chair into Minerva's arms. "Yes! Of course I will."

Minerva slid her hand into Hermione's hair pulling her into a passionate kiss. Once it ended due to a need for air, she took the girls hand and slipped the ring onto her finger.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: I'm not enitrely happy with this chapter as a whole but there's some important stuff in here, so hey it needs to be told.**

* * *

Monday Morning

Hermione felt the familiar spinning feeling as the portkey returned them to Minerva's office. The first thing they both saw was the huge pile of papers that had been left on her desk, the older woman groaned.

"Do you want me to stay away tonight? Give you chance to do all that."

Minerva turned to face Hermione, "I should probably say yes but I would like to see you." She placed a hand on the girls' hip, leaning in for a quick kiss. Hermione deepened the kiss abruptly before pulling back. She noticed how dark Minerva's eyes had become, her smile became cheeky and teasing.

"I'll see if I can fit it into my schedule."

Minerva laughed, pulling her into a tender hug. She noticed how Hermione's eyes flicked to the door. "Are you nervous about going out there?"

"Yes." Hermione's answer was simple. "By now the whole school knows that I spent the weekend with you. And of course there's this..." She twisted her hand so that the light shone on her engagement ring.

"I don't mind if you take it off." Minerva offered.

"Liar." Hermione grabbed Minerva's hands in her own, "There's only three days left of term, while I'm not fond of the gossip I can deal with it."

* * *

Hermione snuck into her dorm room and changed into her school uniform. People would start waking up soon and she wanted to be fully dressed when they did.

She went back downstairs with her school bag, digging out a sheet of parchment and a quill she began to write to her parents.

_Hey, Mum & Dad_

_Just a reminder that I'll be home after school on Wednesday, train should get into Kings Cross about five. Do you fancy going to do some shopping? (sorry Dad) I have a few ideas about a dress but don't quite know where to find it. I could really use your input._

_Thank you so much for your support, you don't know how much I appreciate it. I'm surer now than I have ever been about marrying Minerva, hopefully that will put any lingering doubts you may still have to rest. _

_We have been talking about the weekend, it makes little sense for me to go up to Minerva's and meet her there on Friday evening once she has finished with Graduation. Two very long train journeys in three days seems a little excessive when she can just pick me up. In addition Minerva says that she would like to talk to you both about something, don't ask me what because she won't tell me. That's not to say that I don't have a suspicion but probably best to leave it to her._

_Love you both_

_Hermione_

She had just finished it when she heard a group of girls coming downstairs, even at that distance she recognised Ginny's voice. Slipping the letter into her bag she greeted them. There was a brief pause as they obviously debated what to say about her 'dirty' weekend with their professor when Lavender suddenly let out a high pitched squeal.

They had noticed the ring and suddenly all thoughts of teasing Hermione were gone from their minds as they all came closer to admire her finger. Several minutes later there was a gang of girls surrounding her, it was truly amazing how many copies of Bridal Magazine were in the castle.

When Harry and Ron came downstairs they saw an obviously uncomfortable Hermione at the centre of a gang of giggling, squeaking girls. They both grinned as her eyes were pleading with them to help. They moved closer noticing the magazines and Ron practically fainted as he realised that Lavender had a book of fabric samples in her hand.

"Harry, Ron...what's that?... You need to talk to me?" She smiled at the girls, "Can we continue this later?" Quickly she grabbed her bags and stood up, practically dragging the boys out of the common room. Throwing her arms around her friends she thanked them profusely for the rescue.

Telling them the highlights of her weekend away she led her friends down to breakfast. They sat down at the house table, the first thing Hermione did was look up into Minerva's eyes. The older woman smiled warmly at her love, before carrying on with her conversation.

Ron was glaring at her left hand. Hermione glanced around there was no one sitting close to where they had chosen to sit. "What's the problem now?"

"I can't believe you are wearing that."

She sighed, "I thought that you had accepted this Ron."

"I have but... it's different actually seeing you in her quarters and wearing her ring."

She reached out and patted his hand, "This is real and it is going to happen. Minerva and I are getting married on Monday."

"So who's going to be wearing the dress?" Harry's eyes gleamed as he joked at her, trying to give Ron a bit more time to compose himself.

"Well I'll be wearing a dress, I have no idea what Minerva will be wearing." Her answer was deliberately obtuse.

They chatted about other things for a few minutes, Hermione and Minerva kept exchanging glances every minute or so. "I need to ask you two favours please guys."

"Depends on what it is." Ron spoke through his full mouth. Harry just nodded.

"Well first thing, I'm getting married on Monday and I want you there to support me."

"Like bridesmaids?"

"Like my best friends standing by my side, supporting me."

The sincerity in Hermione's eyes and voice made them both agree to it. "What's the other thing?"

"Harry..."

"Yeah?"

"Could you teach me how to ride a broom?"

"Didn't you learn in first year?" Ron asked abrasively.

"Yes but I never was very good. I'd like to learn how to do it properly."

"Um sure, we've got a free period after lunch."

Having finished breakfast they all walked off towards their first class. All the while Hermione was conscious of the looks and the whispers from the other students. It bothered her, played on all of her insecurities. She had learnt by watching Minerva all these years how to portray a false confidence, how to use an arrogant self-assurance to mask her emotions and doubts – she straightened her shoulders, took a deep breath and kept walking.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Are we invited to your wedding then Minerva?"

"I'm planning on sending the invitations tonight, it's only going to be a small wedding though."

"Oooh hen party."

"NO." That was the tone of voice that would shut most people up but it didn't work on this occasion.

Most of the female staff members began to whisper amongst themselves, this was something that Minerva couldn't allow. "Stop." Her voice was low enough not to be heard by the students but loud enough to shut them up. "Even if I wanted to partake in such silliness, I don't have a free day until Friday and on Friday I am going to pick Hermione up from her parents' house and that's something I really cannot do drunk."

She got up and headed in the direction of her classroom. Xiomara Hooch watched her leave and huddled back in with the other girls to talk. The male staff members exchanged nervous glances and slowly backed away.

* * *

"Oh hello Professor." Harry jumped a good few feet in the air as Minerva rounded the corner. He was carrying his Firebolt and Ron's Comet, wearing casual clothes.

"Good afternoon Mr Potter."

Hermione walked out into the courtyard, smiling as she noticed Minerva talking to Harry. "Hi."

"Hi."

Harry looked from one to another with a grin, he stood quietly while the two women stared at each other. Minerva eventually moved her gaze from the brown eyes and took a closer look. Hermione was dressed like Harry in jeans and a sweater. There was only one reason to wear a sweater on a warm day like this, they were planning on going flying.

Hermione noticed the slight frown that Minerva was directing at her, the questioning tilt of her head. "I asked Harry to teach me how to fly."

Minerva gave her a very strange look. "O...K..."

"I'll look after her Professor."

"Make sure you do Mr Potter."

With another incredulous look and smile Minerva walked away.

* * *

Monday evening

Hermione walked into Minerva's rooms not long after dinner. "Hey."

Minerva dropped her quill on the desk and rushed over to her. She pulled the girl to her and into a passionate kiss. Hermione cupped her lovers face in her hand and her tongue demanded entry to Minerva's mouth. The kiss got more than a little out of control.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her fiancée and allowed herself to sink down onto the sofa, pulling Minerva with her. Her hands began to trace the lines of Minerva's back, from the slender neck to firm buttocks. When she cupped the older womans butt she felt Minerva's moan and an impish impulse made her squeeze them hard.

"Hermione." Came out in a strangled groan.

Minerva slid one finger into the knot on Hermione's school tie loosening it. She broke the kiss long enough to slide the noose over Hermione's head and toss it on the floor. The next thing Minerva knew she had undone two buttons on her shirt and her fingers were caressing the girls' collarbone. Hermione's own hands were slipping into Minerva's robes and she didn't seem worried but the older woman still pulled back.

Hermione gave a small cry as Minerva abandoned her lips. Darkened green eyes met hers with a twinkle as she was pulled up into a sitting position. Hermione rested her head against Minerva's shoulder, her breath coming in uneven waves that made the older womans blood run even hotter. Minerva moaned as she strove to control her reaction, wrapping her arms tightly around her young love.

"You are way too good at that."

The older woman laughed, kissing the girls forehead. "I could say the same thing about you."

After a few minutes the two women calmed down and Minerva sent for a tea tray, "Would you like something to eat?"

"I'm ok thanks, unlike you I was actually at dinner."

Minerva laughed, "I was catching up on some paperwork, so that I could have the evening free." She strode over to the desk and grabbed a pile of cards and envelopes. "I promised Poppy that we would send the invitations tonight, do you mind?"

"No, not at all. Although I've had girls pestering me for details all day."

"They saw the ring and went crazy didn't they?"

"Yeah, rather strange how they all seem to have bridal magazines readily available."

"I'm being pestered about having a 'hen party'."

Hermione giggled at the idea of the strict controlled Headmistress wildly partying with strippers. She reached out and picked one of the cards out of Minerva's hands. It was white with black and silver patterning. "Do you like them? There wasn't much choice at such short notice."

"They're fine Minerva, what are you getting so nervous about?"

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise, just let me understand."

"I just... want everything to be right... for you."

Hermione placed the card on the table in front of her and turned to face her fiancée. "Minerva I want you to stop worrying. You made the right choice of invitations, elegant, subtle not flowery – in other words perfect. This time next week we will be married and it's going to be perfect, the silly little details mean nothing." Minerva was staring at her hands obviously getting emotional, Hermione decided to change the subject. "So shall we get started?"

Minerva handed her a shiny white quill and a strange piece of parchment, at the top it had sample texts. "Copy the one you like best or change it – on the left hand side of the paper."

"Erm, whose name do you want to go first?"

Minerva took a galleon out of her pocket, "Goblin or number?"

"Heads or tails? That's a logical way to work it out. Goblin." Minerva flipped the coin, "You go first. I'll need your full name."

"Minerva Geraldine McGonagall." There was a slight growl in the older womans voice, Hermione resisted the urge to smile.

She finished off writing and passed the paper back to Minerva who did the same. When the older woman finished writing, the blank invitation cards suddenly had writing on them. Hermione looked closer noting that the writing was a combination of hers and Minerva's. "That's a neat trick."

* * *

A few hours later they were still talking, the pile of envelopes completely forgotten on the table. "He's been reprimanded on numerous occasions for falsifying results."

"I'm not defending his methods Minerva, I do think that his basic premise has merit though."

Minerva laughed at her, "I'm not convinced."

"Of course you aren't."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh admit it, you're a traditionalist when it comes to Transfiguration."

"Perhaps but I still have images of the chaos he used to cause in lessons."

"Maybe he's improved."

"Why don't you try and prove it or disprove it as your seventh year project?"

Hermione grinned, "Actually I have something a little more ambitious in mind."

"Really? And what might that be Miss Granger?"

Hermione twitched her shoulder, knowing that it would irritate Minerva. With a cheeky little grin she stood up. She picked up the empty cups and stuck them in the sink, walking back into the room she neatly stacked the envelopes into a pile.

"I'll post them in the morning." A cool voice said in her ear.

Hermione turned to face Minerva, not aware that the older woman had stood and was standing so close. The proximity started to make her a little breathless, something that did not go unnoticed by the older woman. She reached out and brushed one finger down the girls' cheek, Hermione began to shiver and she closed her eyes. "Please."

The girl heard the wry chuckle that Minerva exhaled against the side of her neck, "Please what?"

Hermione pulled the older woman against her body, lacing her fingers into the greying hair. "Kiss me!"

And Minerva did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Just another update 'cause I love ya all. You may have noticed I have played with the timeline a bit too, Hermione should be seventeen according to JK - I've put her at sixteen in this, just moved the birthday back by a few months.**

Tuesday Afternoon

Hermione picked herself up off of the quidditch pitch for the tenth time that afternoon. Grabbing the broom tightly she stood up prepared to mount it again.

"Mione, stop for a minute." She glared at her best friend obviously frustrated.

"Why?"

"I need a break and you need the hospital wing." She had a deep cut on her forehead.

Hermione raised her hand and wiped the blood out of her eyes, "I'm not ready to give up yet."

He handed her a bottle of water and sat next to her on the grass, "Why's this so important to you all of a sudden?"

She looked at him but said nothing.

"It's obviously something to do with McGonagall."

"I... just want to fit better into her world."

He smiled at her, somehow they had always had a more honest relationship when Ron wasn't about. Harry could afford to be softer, more caring. "She's well aware that you are muggle-born."

"I know."

"There's going to be parts of this world you can't understand, the same as me but just relax, it'll happen in time."

He glanced up at the sky and noticed Hedwig swooping down towards them. The owl landed next to Hermione hooting apologetically at Harry, she held out a leg. There was a small package tied to it with Hermione's name written on it in very familiar handwriting.

Opening it Hermione thanked the sleepy owl who gave Harry a friendly peck before returning to the owlery.

_While I hate to intervene sweetheart... please will you drink this?_

_M_

A small bottle fell out of the parchment, Harry caught it before it hit the floor. Wondering at the shimmering contents he handed it to Hermione who barely glanced at it before unstoppering it and drinking it with a grimace.

"Do you know what that was?"

"No idea."

Hermione's off-hand comment was quite revealing to Harry, it showed just how much she trusted the older woman. She winced a little as a flash of pain tore through her cut and the more minor wounds before quickly abating – her limbs momentarily tingled before all the tiredness disappeared. She jumped to her feet, still covered in drying blood but completely healed. "Shall we?" They both took to the air.

* * *

Hermione attended dinner that night and some of the end of year celebrations in the common room. Those who knew her well could see the impatience in her eyes, see her desire to leave the party. After an hour or so she left subtly. Harry and Ron watched her slip out of the common room with a knowing smile.

When she walked into Minerva's rooms the first thing the older witch said was, "The party cannot be over so soon surely?"

"No. I decided that I would rather spend the evening with my fiancée."

Hermione walked over and sat on Minerva's desk, kicking her shoes off. The older woman leaned back in her chair watching as the girls' eyes devoured her body. "Have I ever told you how much I like it when you call me that?"

"No but I can tell." She shuffled sideways so that she was sitting right in front of Minerva. "You get this cute little proud twinkle in your eyes." Her stockinged foot began to travel up the older womans leg slowly, exploring gradually as she did so. She smirked as Minerva swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

"Thank you for the potion earlier."

"My pleasure," She practically moaned in response. "I didn't want you spending your last day in the hospital wing, that and I hate the idea of you hurt." Minerva gripped the arms of her chair as Hermione's foot moved higher. "How are the lessons going?"

"Not bad." Minerva opened her eyes when she heard the completely 'normal' tone of voice that Hermione was using, on seeing the darkened pools of green looking up at her, Hermione's smirk bloomed into a full smile. "Harry says I'm not about to kill myself anytime soon."

"That's good news." She caught Hermione's foot before it went too far and before the girls touch could leave her unable to stop her.

"Spoilsport."

Minerva placed Hermione's foot on her thigh and began to gently massage her calf. The girl leaned back slightly, both hands flat on the table slightly behind her. Both women struggled to keep their attention on the conversation that they were having. After a few minutes Minerva dropped the foot she was holding and met Hermione's eyes with a wry smile, they were both aware of what they were putting each other through.

Hermione moved some papers off of the desk and drew her legs up, sitting cross-legged. As she did she noticed a goblet of firewhisky, picking it up she sniffed the liquid and made a face. "May I?"

"By all means."

She took a sip; surprisingly it tasted better than it smelled; somewhat like sweet, heavily spiced muggle whisky. She took a second somewhat larger swig before putting the goblet back on the table.

"What do you think?"

"Probably an acquired taste but nicer than I thought it would be." She slid off of the desk in a lithe movement and in another, she jumped forward so that she was kneeling on Minerva's chair – thighs astride the older womans hips. It was a movement calculated to shock and arouse. It achieved both.

"Hermione?"

Without answering the girl lowered her lips to Minerva's, she made the kiss soft and tender at first, gradually deepening it. Her tongue slipped between the older womans lips and began to tease the top of Minerva's mouth, toyed with her tongue. Teasingly she pulled back nipping a plump lip as she did so. Using one hand she gently guided the older womans head to one side, exposing the elegant jaw and throat to her kiss.

The fingers tangled in her fiancées hair, pulling her head ever so slightly back, further exposing the older witches' throat. She adjusted her position groaning as she felt her body press against Minerva's. Trailing her fingers lightly down Minerva's side she slid both hands around to the small of the older womans back, pulling her up towards her kisses.

Minerva was making small moans and whimpers, panting her fingers tangled in Hermione's unruly hair. "Hermione." This time the use of her name was not a question, it was a whispered plea.

It was this that made Hermione realise what she was doing. She stopped her assault on the older womans throat and released her from the tight embrace. She stood up and collapsed back against the desk, more weak-kneed than she could ever remember being.

Darkened hazel eyes met almost-black green ones across the small gap between them. Both women were breathing hard just staring at each other; Hermione was grasping the table with both hands, Minerva her chair arms but they were both struggling with their self-control, both desperate to give in to their baser urges.

"I'm... sorry..."

Recovering slightly quicker Minerva quickly said, "No need to apologise Hermione."

"But..."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Hermione looked a bit dubious; Minerva stood and pulled her into a hug. "Sweetheart, sure I'm a little frustrated but nothing I can't handle. I love you." She dropped a light kiss onto Hermione's forehead.

"I love you too." Hermione whispered.

Minerva put a finger underneath the girls chin, gently raising her head to make eye contact. "Would you mind repeating that please?" There was wonder and joy in her voice.

"I love you." She pulled Minerva into a soft tender kiss.

* * *

Midnight

Hermione stifled a yawn behind her hand moments before the clocks chimed midnight. They had just been chatting, something them seemed to be doing a lot of recently. It had actually been a surprise to realise just how much they had in common.

"You should go back to your dorm and get some sleep."

"I don't want to go." Hermione tried her hardest not to sound petulant.

Minerva smiled at her with a thoughtful expression, "Then don't."

"Um...Minerva?"

"Relax. You're welcome to spend the night on the sofa, in my spare room or in my bed – entirely up to you."

Hermione sipped her drink thinking it over. "Well I know what I would like to do."

"...Go on..."

"I'm just not sure..."

"Hermione?" Minerva took her hand resisting the urge to sigh.

"I'd like to sleep with you... I mean actually sleep in your bed with you... Not sleep with you like that... I do want to **sleep **with you, just not tonight..." Hermione bit her lip to stop her babbling.

Minerva stroked her hair softly, "I know exactly what you meant Hermione and while I'm extremely gratified that you do want to sleep with me 'like that'..."

"Like you didn't know."

"I did but it's still nice to hear it." She stood up and held out a hand to Hermione. "Come on."

There was a brief hesitation before Hermione stood and placed her hand in her fiancées. Minerva led her into the bedroom, she let the girl take a moment to look around. "There's an en-suite through that door." She went to a drawer and handed Hermione a nightgown.

Nodding her head somewhat nervously Hermione walked into the bathroom to change. Minerva grabbed her own nightclothes and stepped into the guest bathroom. She rapidly slipped into her normal modest nightgown and robe, splashing water onto her face and preparing for bed.

* * *

She walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed waiting for Hermione to come out of the bathroom, it was a few minutes later that she did.

Hermione nervously walked around the large four-poster to Minerva's side and sat next to her. Minerva gently brushed the back of her hand against the girls face; gently kissing Hermione, softly, briefly.

"I can't help being nervous."

Minerva smiled gently at her, "There's no need to be sweetheart." She got up and walked round to the other side of the bed, sliding back the covers and getting in.

After another short hesitation Hermione followed suit, once she was actually in the bed she relaxed. She slid closer to Minerva and into her arms, closing her eyes.

* * *

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: I'm sorry. **

* * *

Wednesday Morning

Minerva woke up wrapped in the arms of Hermione Granger, she had tried to stay awake the whole night to savour the experience but at some point she had fallen asleep. She glanced up at the clock noting the time, it was still early, not even light yet but she needed to wake Hermione up.

She tightened her arms around the girl, gently shaking her awake.

"Hey." Hermione murmured sleepily and snuggled in closer.

"Time to get up sweetheart."

"Don't want to..." Hermione kissed her. Minerva returned the kiss but stopped her from deepening it.

"If you wake up now we can have breakfast in bed."

Hermione pulled her even closer for a moment, "When you phrase it like that..." She rolled over onto her back. Minerva touched her hand and got out of bed to go ring for an elf.

When she returned several minutes later Hermione was sitting, propped up against the pillows. "What's wrong Minerva?"

"What makes you say that?"

"The look on you face."

Minerva threw herself on the bed next to her, she sat up sliding an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to worry you."

"Talk to me Minerva."

"It's stupid."

"No... It isn't." Hermione shuffled so that she was facing Minerva, the older woman had drawn up her legs – resting her hands on her knees, she was obviously feeling defensive.

"Actually it is." She reached out and took a tray from the house elf that had just appeared. Pouring them both a coffee she took a sip of the scalding liquid wishing it was something stronger. "Waking up beside you was wonderful. I'd like to do it for the rest of my life."

"But....." Gone was the nervous Hermione of the previous night, she was calm and quietly confident.

"But... for just a moment it felt like a betrayal."

There was a strange look in Hermione's eyes, something that Minerva couldn't identify. "There's been no one since her?"

Minerva's faint answering smile was self-deprecating. "A couple but none that meant anything or that have spent the night."

"It's not." Hermione said after a brief pause.

"Not what?"

"Not a betrayal. It's understandable why you might feel that way but it's not a betrayal of her."

"Logically I know that."

"Logic isn't everything." Hermione smiled, recalling an earlier conversation when she had been on the opposite side of this argument.

"You've changed your tune."

Hermione responded with a nod. One of her hands remained touching one of Minerva's while they started eating. Both women remained silent, while a bit strange, it wasn't entirely awkward. She would never confess it but she was jealous, not of Alice but of the unnamed women since. Some food and a cup of coffee later she broke the calm of the room.

"Tell me about her."

Minerva looked at her for a long moment before nodding. "It's time." Her fingers gripped Hermione's a little tighter.

"Her name was Alice Foster. I met her on the train up from London our first year. Al was... like no one I had ever met. She was the first muggle-born I had ever known but I quickly realised she knew more about right and wrong, strength of character and morals than any of my pure-blood peers." She took a breath, "Everything I am, everything I have done is a result of my relationship with Al. She changed my perspective on life, made me aware of the failings in my upbringing.

We became friends, then more than friends. My parents tried bribes and threats to keep us apart. One day they forced me to choose between them, the family fortune and her. I chose her."

She pulled Hermione to sit next to her, unable to look into her eyes any more, knowing that this would only get harder. She felt Hermione's free hand begin to stroke her hair, comforting; she could feel the girls' warmth, her presence.

"Like now there were signs of the coming war, we had a choice of a quiet life or choosing to fight. We trained as Aurors and spent almost five years trying to destroy his support network, unmasking his followers. Once the war actually started we were loosing, a major operation was being planned. All the Aurors were to be involved, Grindelwald's followers knew something was going on but not what. They needed information."

Minerva stopped for almost a minute. She closed her eyes.

"Alice and I were captured on the way home one evening, I guess they must have thought that we were easy targets. If I'd have known then, what I know now, I might have been able to save her. We were taken to a dungeon and were tortured for information. For days."

Minerva's voice broke on those last two words. Hermione tightened her grip on her, knowing that Minerva needed to go through this but wanting to support the woman she loved. Some instinct kept her from opening her mouth, from comforting her but she really wanted to.

"After three days I think they realised we didn't know anything. They started **playing** with us, torturing for pleasure. That was only another technique, they wanted us to know that they were enjoying it." Anger and disgust were prevalent in her voice and she had begun to shake.

"On the fifth day they started torturing us individually, making one watch. I would have told them anything at that point, anything to make it stop. They knew that. Of course my **pure-blood **was too valuable for them to kill me first." The shaking became worse.

"They tied her up and hung her from the ceiling. What they did to her was no different than what they did every other day. They asked me questions about things I couldn't tell them because I was bound by magic and about things I knew nothing about. Something was different that day, they asked the questions like the answers didn't matter."

Minerva paused; tears were silently falling down her face, drenching the robe that Hermione was wearing.

"It wasn't until later that we realised they were actually going to kill her. There was a moment when our eyes met, she had bright blue eyes and I could see every emotion in them. She knew that they were going to kill her, I could see the impact of that knowledge on her. Could see the moment that she gave up hope but she kept looking at me, wanting the last thing she saw to be me."

Minerva buried her face in Hermione's neck, breath hitching as she silently sobbed. "I saw the spell that killed her... Saw her eyes close, her head fall back. The screaming didn't stop, I couldn't figure out why it didn't stop... Then I realised that it was me screaming."

Loosing the precarious hold that she had on her self-control, Minerva began to cry.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her, listening to the long-repressed tears – she had never heard someone cry like this before, never heard so much pain and despair. There was nothing that she could say, nothing that wouldn't be trite or stupid. She just held her tightly, stroking her hair and back, trying to convey what she was feeling in a simple touch, letting her cry. Then she realised that there was something she could say.

"I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione thanked whatever gods there might have been that they had woken up so early. There were no classes today, Minerva's first official engagement was just before the farewell lunch. It had been a few hours before the older woman had stopped crying and had fallen into an exhausted sleep. Luckily it was still very early, she could imagine the students just starting to get up, tired from the party the previous night.

She laid her head back against the pillow, her arm painfully numb where it was trapped under Minerva's weight but she ignored the pain, not wanting to wake the older woman, knowing that the sleep was healing.

It gave her time to ponder her own feelings.

They had grown so much closer since the weekend they had spent together. She craved the older womans presence, not only physically but mentally and now emotionally. Wryly she wondered if the ritual they were due to undergo could actually bond them any tighter than time already had.

* * *

It was some time later that Minerva awoke for the second time that morning, in Hermione's arms. Her eyes were a little red, there was pain in them but none of the desperation that had been there the first time. "Morning."

Minerva smiled up at Hermione, "Good morning." Her smile was a trifle weak and her voice a little hoarse from all the crying but she looked almost at peace.

"How you feeling?"

"Like hell."

"Funny. That's what you look like too." Minerva's smile grew more like her normal one as she responded to Hermione's teasing.

"You don't look so rosy yourself sweetheart."

Hermione laughed, "It's nothing a shower won't cure."

"Care to join me?"

The girl blushed, incredulously gaping for just a split-second until she decided to call Minerva's bluff. "Sure why not?"

The expression on Minerva's face made Hermione laugh. She stopped abruptly when the older womans gaze became intense and a finger trailed across her cheekbone. "Come on then."

Hermione gasped at both the touch and the look in Minerva's eyes. She felt her heart rate and breathing increase. "Don't... start what you can't finish."

Minerva smirked, "I have no intention of starting anything."

Hermione shook her head slightly, "Maybe your impeccable self-control could survive that but mine certainly can't!"

"Alright, separate showers then."

* * *

Several minutes later Hermione had finished her shower and gotten dressed, she was sat on Minerva's sofa with a cup of tea waiting for the older woman to appear. It was another few minutes until she walked into the room.

Minerva's step slowed as Hermione's appraising glance made her feel naked. Recovering quickly she moved to sit next to the girl, she slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Do I look better now?"

"Much." Hermione leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek, hesitant to move things forward, not wanting to rush the older woman. Minerva recognised this and pulled her in closer and slowly, thoroughly kissed her, pulling back before the rising passion overwhelmed them as it did so easily.

Minerva glanced at the clock, it was just past nine. "I can't believe how early it is."

Hermione nodded and snuggled into her side. "It's already been a long day." She yawned.

"Then have a nap."

"No."

"You're tired."

"Yes but I can sleep later." She traced the line of the older womans jaw with a fingertip. "I'm not going to see you after today until Friday night. I don't want to miss a moment of this, of you."

"I love you Hermione. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

Hermione shook her head, "You didn't need to do anything. I love you because of who you are." Both of Minerva's arms wrapped around her now, the older woman was blinking back tears once again. Again she buried her head into the girls' neck; she could smell soap, shampoo and Hermione's own scent. Hermione's lips found the top of Minerva's head, her fingers caressed her face, her hair.

* * *

Ignoring the snotty look the saleswoman was giving her Hermione again told her what she was looking for. The saleswoman glanced again at Hermione's jeans and T shirt but something about the young womans mannerism made her reconsider. "I believe that I have the very thing you are looking for in stock, wait a moment please."

Hermione sat down and looked at her mother. Michelle Granger smiled at her, "I can't believe that I am helping you pick out a wedding dress."

"Bit sudden."

"You seem happier today."

"Was I not happy last time?"

"No you weren't. You're my daughter Hermione, I know you."

"Things were a little strange that day. We were dealing with a few issues, issues that have since been resolved."

"Sure?"

"Positive." Hermione grinned.

They both looked up as the shop assistant came back into the room with a long cream dress cover over her arm. She hung it on a hook and with a flourish unzipped it. Hermione gasped and walked closer to it, "That's exactly what I wanted." She walked around and looked at the dress from both sides, touching the smooth material as she did so.

"This is the nearest I have to your size, alterations normally take a month."

"I can get those done elsewhere, not a problem."

"Do you want to try it on?"

"Yes."

Waiting for her daughter to change Michelle Granger walked around the room looking at the less exclusive dresses already on display. She glanced at a price label on one and blanched; her and Paul may be able to stretch to that one but not any higher – the dress Hermione had gone to try on was much more expensive looking.

She worried even more when Hermione slowly walked out of the changing room. "Oh wow, you look beautiful."

Hermione truly did, "This is the one I think."

"Where do you think you can get the alterations done by next week?"

"Same place I get my school stuff." Michelle nodded understanding at once. Hermione twirled around looking at her reflection in the mirror, she smiled. When she came back into the room her mother called her over.

"Hermione, how much is that dress?"

"It's alright Mum, I know you and Dad can't afford it." She nodded to the saleswoman who had come back into the room and began to package the dress. She touched her mothers arm gently and walked over to the till, she pulled a credit card out of her pocket and handed it to the woman. Michelle frowned a little but said nothing.

"Gringotts Bank?" The now friendly shop assistant said curiously as she respectfully handed Hermione the receipt to sign.

Scrawling her name Hermione smiled, "It's a specialist bank, very exclusive."

"Indeed, I have never seen it before."

* * *

After dropping the package off at Madam Malkins to be altered, Michelle pulled her daughter into a muggle coffee shop. Once they had sat down and ordered Michelle brought up the subject that was bothering her.

"Since when do you have a credit card, let alone one you can put a several thousand pound dress on without a second thought? And paying for its alterations with a handful of gold."

Hermione smiled, "I'm sorry I should have said something, I was just too excited. Minerva gave me a card to her account and some gold so I could buy some stuff. She's very concerned that the wedding should be as perfect as possible, given that her 'illness' has given us a very limited time."

"She isn't going to mind how much you spent on a dress?"

"No." Hermione grinned again, "Money is not really an issue for Minerva."

"How so?"

Hermione stirred some sugar into her Latte, "She inherited quite a bit of money when her parents died. Hogwarts pay a very good wage and she doesn't really spend any of it, obviously it has mounted up over the years."

"It is a lovely dress." Mother and daughter moved on to other subjects.

* * *

A letter was waiting for her when she got home.

_Hermione... I honestly have no idea how I'm going to get through the rest of my life and get anything done, without going crazy. It's been a few hours and I miss you so much that it hurts._

_Did you get your dress sorted? I remember the first time I saw you in a dress – at the Yule Ball, remember? You were stunning, that will be hard to top but somehow I think you'll manage. _

_Thank you so much for this morning. Some day I will make it up to you._

_Friday seems an eternity away_

_I love you_

_M_

* * *

_Minerva_

_I'm glad you feel better but honestly you don't need to thank me. I love you, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. If you're upset I am going to comfort you, that's how it is and how it's going to be._

_In fact I should be thanking you. I know how hard it is for you to open up even about small things and I'm so glad you felt you could tell me the big things._

_I have sorted my dress but I'm not telling you about it, you have to wait until the wedding._

_I know what you mean, I miss you so much and time is dragging. I can't wait until I see you again._

_All my love _

_Hermione_

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter, was hard to write effectively and must have been hard to read. **

**I came up with the idea of a Gringotts credit (or more accurately) debit card - if they can change muggle money to galleons they must have contacts in the muggle banks. Wizards must occasionally buy muggle things, Minerva certainly does so a card makes sense.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: Here's a series of drabbles, they're both quite busy but you know what it's like when you fall in love - time stands still when they aren't around. Love the reviews guys, keep em coming. Let me know if you want anything specific.**

* * *

Later that evening

**Knock Knock**

"Enter."

Minerva was sat on her desk finishing up a few forms for the ministry. Mainly though she was killing time, the prospect of an evening without Hermione was not a pleasant one. Inside she should be worried about how dependant she had become on the girl but somehow she relished the lack of control.

Minerva glanced up as the door opened and wished she hadn't.

Every female member of the Hogwarts staff piled in to her quarters, all dressed in their party robes. "No!" Came the thunderous reply from Professor McGonagall.

"We haven't said anything yet." Xiomara and Pomona dragged the reluctant woman into her bedroom to change, she wasn't kicking and screaming but was close to it. A few minutes later she was pulled into a side-along apparition.

The short skirt and top Minerva had found herself forced into was not something she recognised as owning, they had obviously bought it specially. She groaned as she was propelled into a smoky, noisy, crowded bar, through sweaty dancers and people mingling. Eventually they reached the bar. Once they had poured a copious amount of whiskey down her throat she started not to mind so much.

* * *

Thursday Morning 4am

Hermione stirred in her narrow bed as she heard a noise at the window. Cautiously she grabbed her wand and stepped towards it. An owl sat on the ledge, with a smile she opened the window and took the proffered letter.

_Mione_

_Back from hen party. They made me go. _

_Xio gave me shooters, dunno what they are but like them. Also whiskey was there. Pomona is a terrible strange dancer, looked like a jelly legs hex._

_Miss you. _

There was a long wobbly ink mark after this, as though someone had drawn on the page.

_Whoops, chair ran way. Where was I?_

_Oh yes, also more shooters. Quite tiring that dancing lark, Poppy taught us one called the Y.M.A.C. dance. Why we needed to spell with our arms is beyond me. Then we ate little glasses filled with jelly, I like jelly, maybe we could have jelly at the wedding?_

_I wish you were here. Bring more shooters_

The letter cut off there with more smudges, leaving Hermione in fits of silent laughter. She tossed the letter on her bedside table and went back to sleep.

* * *

10am

Minerva awoke with a headache and glanced at the clock. Groaning she got out of bed ringing for coffee and padded off for a shower. When she returned to the main room a letter was waiting for her, she swigged a mouthful of hot coffee and felt a little more human. She opened the letter.

_Morning sleepyhead_

_I bewitched this to appear when you woke up._

_So how was your night? I'll have to thank Madam Hooch and the others when I see them – I haven't laughed that much in ages. Makes me wish I had been there._

Minerva frowned, how did Hermione know?

_In case you've forgotten and you have that gorgeous frown on your face. An owl woke me up at four in the morning delivering a very strange letter from you. Obviously whisky, lots of shooters and what I can only assume were vodka jelly shots, plays havoc with your spelling – we won't even mention the grammar. I also believe you fell off of the chair while writing to me, although you did blame the chair for it._

_I love you_

_Hermione_

_

* * *

_

_Hermione_

_I'm so sorry sweetheart; I'd never intentionally wake you up that late (or early). I didn't even remember writing to you, what else did I say? Anything embarrassing? I also don't remember anything about last night. However I did wake up with a pink feather boa wrapped around me, so it must have been fun, or not. Xio is going to get herself reprimanded for this stunt._

_It is nice to know that even as drunk as I ended up, I was thinking about you. Mind you, I haven't stopped thinking about you in days. I wish it was Friday now._

Minerva went on to tell Hermione about her day, described how the other women looked when they finally rolled out of bed. Hermione's reply was equally sweet, with just a hint of her frustration at the delay until they could next see her.

* * *

Thursday Afternoon

"You look... like a princess kiddo." Paul Granger looked at his daughter in awe, she looked so grown up in her wedding dress.

Hermione grinned and thanked Madam Malkin for her quick work. The dress fitted like a glove now. She changed back into her street clothes and left the shop with her father, the dress bag over one arm. Paul Granger was desperate to get an ice-cream.

Hermione chuckled as he spooned large amounts into his mouth, since he had discovered wizard ice-cream several years ago he dragged her into here every time they were in Diagon Alley. It was fast becoming an obsession, he was beginning to eat like Ron. After sating his initial desire he looked over at her seriously.

"Now Hermione..." She cringed, that was the same tone of voice he used whenever speaking about something embarrassing, like periods and (she closed her eyes) sex. "I know we've discussed the important things about sex before."

"Dad..."

"You've been told all about contraception and diseases and all that. Obviously as you're marrying a woman, most of that isn't important... Have you had sex with Minerva?"

"No Dad." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well I don't know much about two women having sex..." Hermione looked around to see if anyone was listening, blushing furiously. "But there are a few basic rules that will apply." He took a deep breath. "It's normal to be a little scared the first time but make sure you're ready before you do it, don't jump in just because it's your wedding night or something like that. People like different **things... **sexually and there's nothing wrong with any of them but make sure that anything you are asked to do has been explained to you thoroughly and you are comfortable with it."

He stopped taking a swig of his drink. Hermione meanwhile was blushing violently.

"Sex is supposed to be fun, thrilling exciting. Just make sure you're happy with what's happening. Minerva seems very caring, seems like she's patient?"

"She is."

"Good. So if you get a bit nervous at any point, just back off, let things calm down a little before you decide whether to continue or not. I'm not going to torture you any more. Do you have any questions?"

"I'm ok thanks Dad."

Shaking her head, she watched him finish his ice cream.

* * *

"Mr Dursley?" Hermione winked at her Dad as he spoke into the phone.

"Speaking."

"My name's Paul Granger. My daughter is a friend of your nephew Harry."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, they go to school together but I don't like to talk about that."

The lie obviously caught Vernon Dursleys attention and he became friendlier, "Well I can certainly understand that."

"I'm calling to ask if you could do me a small favour? We have a family wedding on Monday and Hermione would like Harry to attend, I was wondering if you would give him permission to come? I would be happy to drive over and pick him up either on Sunday or Monday morning and say bring him back Tuesday so you don't have to worry about him being back too late."

"What do you do for a living Mr Granger?"

"Oh my wife and I are dentists. We have a practice just outside Horsham."

"Well it's quite alright for you to take the boy on Sunday."

"Well thank you Mr Dursley, Hermione will be thrilled. If you give me your address and a convenient time for Sunday we can sort out when to pick him up."

"You don't drive a Ford Anglia do you?"

"No, haven't seen one of those in donkeys. I have a Mercedes E Class."

"Right O." Vernon Dursley was positively beaming, he gave Paul his address – never noticing Harry peering down from the top of the stairs with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

_Minerva_

_Its almost Friday....._

_Dad gave me THE sex talk this afternoon, I have never been so mortified in my life. It's sweet he cares but how embarrassing._

_You and I haven't really even had our sex talk yet. Are we going to have one, do we need one?_

_I miss talking to you, miss your kisses, how soft your skin is....._

_Oh, Mum wants you to stay for supper tomorrow before we go, that ok? Dad managed to get Harry's uncle to agree to let him come to the wedding, that way we don't have to steal him. He's going to stay with my parents for a few days too, that'll keep them busy. You aren't giving Madam Hooch a hard time still, are you? Be good._

_Maybe I'll tell you what else I miss about you tomorrow night._

_Love _

_Hermione_


	14. Chapter 14

**AN. Thanks again for the reviews. This is the 2nd chapter uploaded in 24 hours, if you have used the 'go to last page' button - please check that you have read the last chapter because it will bring you here.**

* * *

Thursday Evening

Minerva heard a knock at her office door, she groaned and hoped it wasn't Xio again – she had taken Hermione's advice and let her off of the hook but she couldn't take more of her for a few weeks. "Come in."

Poppy Pomfrey walked in, "Here's the treatment list for this evening so far." She handed over a list of names, the seventh year students were notorious on their last night and traditionally the professors didn't intervene unless something really wrong happened. The school nurse was normally very busy however and Poppy always insisted on hiring another nurse and a student – giving her enough staff to cover all possibilities.

"It's a slow night so far, they'll call me when they get busy. I thought we would take the opportunity to toast your upcoming nuptials." She pulled an expensive bottle of single malt whiskey out of her pocket and poured them each a glass, hers rather smaller than Minerva's.

She raised hers, "To a long and happy life." Minerva inclined her head and raised her own glass, they drank to the toast.

"I'm very happy for you Minerva. I remember when I first brought up the idea of curing the curse, the look on your face was fairly scary. Then you snapped at me and walked off."

"I'm sorry, at that point I didn't think that there was anyone who could be my soulmate."

"When did you realise it was Hermione?"

"I started thinking about her, all the time. I tried to stop myself but it did no good. Eventually I decided to talk to her."

"I don't understand. Why would you just suddenly start thinking about her?"

"Up until you said my soulmate could save my life, I had never thought I could open up and love again. You opened my mind to that possibility and she was there, already in my heart but I didn't know it until then."

Poppy reached across the table taking her hand, the two women smiled at each other. "It's a good match, she's probably the only person who could keep up with you and vice-versa."

"Yes, I think so too."

"Does she love you?"

"Yes I think so. She has just started saying it and Hermione doesn't say things that she doesn't mean."

They chatted about the wedding plans for a few minutes, Minerva running her ideas for the honeymoon past her friend. Poppy glanced at some brochures lying on the desk and picked them up curiously.

"You thinking of buying another house?" Her voice was incredulous.

"I'm buying a house. The manor house is not, nor has ever been my favourite place and while I have tolerated it in the past for short periods, I couldn't imagine living there for any length of time. I do plan on spending time at home in the future and the last thing I want is Hermione being subjected to taunts from portraits about her blood status."

"You'll sell the manor?"

"Yes I believe so."

At that point a shrill whistle sounded from the depths of Poppy's uniform, "Sorry Minerva I need to go." Minerva didn't have time to say anything before she rushed out of the room.

* * *

_Dearest Hermione_

_You want a sex talk? Ok, well I'm sure we can manage that. We've covered what you said was your most important aspect already, don't worry there's still plenty of time until Monday for further discussions. You know I won't rush you, take all the time you need. I'm sure your father was as embarrassed as you were, nice to know I'm marrying into a good family._

_Good news about Harry, I know he'll like to get away from them for a few days. _

_I have a few surprises for you tomorrow by the way and don't send the owl back demanding to know because I have no intention of telling you until we're alone._

_What shall I wear for dinner? Muggle or robes, formal or casual? I want to make a good impression._

_If I told you what I miss about your company, I would never finish writing this letter. Suffice to say – I miss you! All of you._

_All my love Minerva_

* * *

Friday Morning

Hermione heard a familiar crack from the back garden, meaning that someone had apparated into her shed. She opened the back door to see Fred and George walking up the path. "Hiya." She rushed out and gave them a hug; while not her favourite Weasleys she did have a soft spot for them.

"Mum asked us to come get you."

"Great. Do you want some breakfast before we go?"

"Yeah." They both answered at the same time. Hermione led them in, her mother had already put more breakfast on to cook. "Hi Mrs Granger."

"Hi, how's the shop doing?"

"Really well, yeah. We took a morning off, our mum asked us to come and get her, save you driving into London."

"Plus we can look after her."

"Yeah Ol' McGonagall would kill us if we let something happen to her."

It wasn't long before the twins side-along apparated Hermione into Diagon Alley. She glanced around for the third time in as many days. Quieter than usual people were obviously worrying about Voldemort but it wasn't deserted by any means.

Ginny, Ron and Harry were waiting for her. She hugged them. "I'm surprised to see you Harry."

"Well as I don't go back home for the whole day anyway they won't notice I left Little Whinging anyway."

They all wandered around doing a bit of shopping, the Weasley twins were very interested in seeing what products Zonko's had available. Ron and Harry wanted to drool over the Quidditch store. Hermione bought a few things in the bookshop, including a present for Minerva.

"I need to borrow Hermione for a few minutes." Ginny spoke up. "Meet you in the Leaky Cauldron in about 15 minutes?" Hermione found herself dragged away to a dark corner of Diagon Alley she had never seen before.

"Where are we going Gin?"

"Oh we need to get you a few things for your honeymoon."

Hermione was dragged through a door into a shop that exclusively sold underwear. The first thing she saw were garish muggle PVC basks. "Ginny." She hissed.

"Come on." She led Hermione past racks of garments she would never have worn, underwear that changed colour or flashed messages. There was bizarre underwear for men too and garments that would magically 'enhance' your attributes.

"Gin."

Leading her to the back of the shop she showed Hermione another rack. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Most of what Ginny was showing her was sheer satin or silk. "I was thinking something like this..."

"That's nice but why do I need special underwear?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, giggling. "So McGonagall can take it off of course."

Hermione flushed violently at Ginny's words. She blushed even more as the owner of the shop came over. "Can I help you girls?"

"Well, little Miss tightly wound here, is getting married in a few days and I'm trying to persuade her to buy some lingerie."

The woman glanced at Hermione, taking in the flushing cheeks, her obvious youth and her general body shape. "I'm not thinking about lingerie for you, why don't we look at these nightgowns? They come in a few lengths, one just above your hips – you'd have to wear underpants with one that length though. The other length is just below your bum, that's designed to be worn without underwear but if you're uncomfortable you can."

She took a black one off the rack and showed Hermione how long it was. "We also sell matching robes that are slightly longer, so you can wear it around the house or out of bed. It's sexy but understated, more subtle than actual lingerie."

Hermione looked at the thin shoulder straps, low back and modest neckline. It certainly looked better than her usual nighties. "Ok, looks good."

"Boooring." Ginny said, Hermione glared at her friend.

"Great. What sort of colour? You can't go wrong with black or white. Champagne is also very popular." Hermione liked the look of that light gold colour. "This purple-ish grey is nice too, vivid blue?"

Hermione chose a few colours and went to pay for them. Once she had paid she asked the woman to shrink the bag so it would fit in a pocket, the last thing she wanted was for the boys to know she had been buying sexy underwear. They walked back out into the alley, "I am going to get you back for that Ginny."

"No, you'll be thanking me when she can't keep her hands off of you." Ginny skipped ahead.

Shaking her head Hermione followed, mumbling under her breath. "Somehow I don't think that'll be a problem."


	15. Chapter 15

Friday Afternoon

Hermione was pacing in her bedroom; she'd given up on packing an hour ago and was just wandering around the room. Her mother had come up with a coffee and tried to engage her in conversation but Hermione's mind wasn't on the present.

"_To cure the curse you need to 'bond' with your soul mate... How long have you been in love with me?"_

"_I honestly don't know... You are a student, I had never even considered my feelings for you. When I was cursed, I..."_

"_Minerva?" _

"_I knew what the cure was but there's no one... Then I started to see your face, in my sleep, whenever I close my eyes."_

Hermione walked over to the clock to check the time, it had scarcely changed since the last time.

"_How long do we have?"_

"_Common consensus is a month at the most although sooner would be better."_

"_Term finishes in less than a fortnight, perhaps we should wait until then."_

Idly Hermione began to rearrange the pile of clothes on the bed, folding a shirt before putting it back down on the bed. She noticed how badly her hands were shaking.

"_She's going to die, in less than a month she'll be dead."_

"_What's that got to do with you, all the more reason not to marry her."_

"_You don't understand Dad, I can save her."_

Jumping off of the bed she paced for a few more minutes, she flipped on the TV but couldn't even see the picture.

"_My reservations are obvious I suppose. You are a lot older than me; you're my professor, I know very little about you, this is the first time we have spent time together socially, I'm not sure how this would affect my future at Hogwarts and beyond. I've never had a serious relationship and I'm not quite sure how to jump from that into marriage. Someday I want children. I could go on."_

She closed her eyes.

"_Trying to impress me?"_

"_Did it work?"_

"_There is really no need Minerva, you've impressed me ever since the day I met you."_

Hermione shook her head and looked at the clock again.

"_So what does this ritual involve?"_

"_Basically we make some vows, drink a potion, perform some magic and erm..." _

"_You have to consummate your marriage."_

"_Yeah."_

She was practically growling in frustration, extremely frustrated, why wasn't time moving.

"_I'm a... I haven't been intimate with anyone." _

"_Did you think I didn't know that?" _

"_I wasn't sure."_

"_There's nothing to worry about Hermione. I would never do anything to force you or hurt you." _

"_I know you wouldn't, I trust you... I don't... I don't want my first time to be the result of a potion or magic."_

"_What exactly are you asking?" _

"_I want to... Can we... make love before the ritual?"_

She stalked over to the window, looking out into a lovely sunny afternoon. Smoothing her hair she tried not to think about Minerva. It was an internal battle she was destined to loose.

* * *

Minerva meanwhile was fighting frustrations of her own. Graduation was always a strange day, sometimes the students and their parents went home straight away but sometimes like today they were hanging around. It was taking a considerable effort on her part to remain polite.

Normally the staff remained at Hogwarts for at least a week after the end of term to get things squared away, if Minerva was leaving too they would have to magically secure Hogwarts. Luckily this year her deputy was going to sort out everything for her.

Shaking hands with a proud parent she let her mind wander.

Before going to get Hermione, she had to go down to London to pick up the wedding rings, some paperwork from the ministry and a few other things. It was all an annoyance because it kept her away from Hermione. The thought of her fiancée made her smile.

Hermione had given her such a gift. Not only was she going to save her life, she had given it back to her. She had given a broken-down old woman her love, Minerva didn't quite know how she was ever going to repay the girl but she planned to spend the rest of her life trying.

* * *

A huge thud made Hermione start.

She looked at the window recognising Errol splattered against the glass, frowning she went and let the bird in. Why would one of the Weasleys write to her now? She had only just seen them. She was even more mystified when she recognised Ron's scrawl.

_Hiya mate_

_Didn't get chance to talk to you at lunch. Just wanted to say sorry for being a jerk. I can see that you love her and I hope you'll be happy with her. _

_Part of it was my issues but some of it was just me looking out for ya. You know me, talk first and think second._

_I'll see you Monday._

_Ron_

Hermione grinned, her frustration ebbing away, suddenly she was on a high. Ron's blessing was the final thing that she needed to make her life complete.

If only the time would pass faster.

* * *

It was past six when Hermione heard someone apparate into the shed again.

She threw herself out of the back door, leaving her parents looking at each other with knowing smiles. She tore open the shed door and flung herself into Minerva's waiting arms.

"Hi." What else Minerva was going to say was cut off by Hermione's kiss. The shed door blew closed, hiding them from view. The older woman found herself pressed against the wall, while being engaged in a passionate kiss. Her tongue began to duel playfully with Hermione's, as the girls' fingers began to caress the back of her neck and trace patterns across her stomach.

Minerva's own hands began to trace the generous curves of Hermione's backside. One hand crept higher and under her shirt to caress the soft skin. Hermione gasped and Minerva followed suit as she felt the girls' nails dig into the back of her neck.

After time without measure the kiss was broken but they remained in each others arms for a few minutes. "Told you Friday would eventually come around."

"It took forever though."

"Didn't it just. We should go in."

Hermione placed a small kiss on the corner of Minerva's mouth, "We could just stay here."

"Indeed and what kind of impression would that make?"

"Oh alright." Hermione took her hand and led her into the house.

* * *

Hermione's parents were rather amused when several minutes passed before their daughter and her paramour left the shed with flushed faces and messy hair. It reassured them, the last time they had seen them together – all touches had been initiated by Minerva and were almost perfunctory, like they were showing the illusion of a relationship, rather than the truth. This time they could see how close the two now were, the love and passion that each had for the other.

"Hello again Minerva." Michelle greeted her warmly as the back door opened. "I see Hermione finally let you out of the shed."

Minerva chuckled, her nervousness gone. "She did indeed, good to see you again Mrs Granger."

"Call me Michelle."

"I'm Paul by the way. Now that formality is out of the way, would you like a glass of wine?"

"Please."

While Michelle checked on the dinner, Paul handed Minerva a glass and went back to watching the football. Hermione patted the sofa cushion next to her, realising that her parents were giving her fiancée a taste in family manners. Minerva sat down entwining her fingers with Hermione's, idly looking at the score as Hermione leant her head on her shoulder.

Several minutes later Michelle walked back into the room, "Another 15 minutes." She glanced over at the sofa, "Have you even finished packing yet."

Hermione raised her eyes met her mothers gaze lazily, "Not yet, I might need to shrink a few things."

"Oh that reminds me." Minerva stuck her hand in her pocket pulling out a piece of parchment; it was obviously official, covered in Ministry seals. She handed it to Hermione.

Hermione opened it with a raised eyebrow.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_We are pleased to announce that you are now exempt from The __Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. This is in direct response to the application made on your behalf by Minerva McGonagall. _

_While the application asked for a temporary exemption, on the basis that only a short time remains until your Seventeenth birthday and your previous good conduct – we have decided to make this exemption permanent. You are still bound by the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy and are expected to conduct yourself in accordance with this legislation. Congratulations. _

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

"Now that'd make Harry and Ron pretty jealous."

"Along with most of your peers."

"Does that mean you can do your packing now?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me Mum?"

"I'm trying but you aren't making it easy."

"Ok, ok." She squeezed Minerva's hand before standing up, "I know where I'm not wanted." She left the room.

"Paul, honey. Turn that off." He did so, turning to face the two women. "Minerva, Hermione said that there was something you wanted to discuss with us."

The Hogwarts Headmistress straightened up in her chair, placing her empty glass on the table. "Well mainly I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to marry your daughter. I know this must have been a shock and that you must have a lot of concerns."

"Well that is true, of course we have reservations. Hermione has made her decision and we'll support her, once she has made her mind up there's no stopping her."

"That's true." Minerva gave a wry smile.

"She was raised to do what she thinks is right. She loves you, you know?"

"And I love her. I will do anything in my power to make her happy, to keep her safe."

"That's all we need to know."


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: It's been a few busy days in MM/HG land, well done! Ok for those of you who are confused, this is set at the end of 6th year and the summer before 7th. That would make Hermione 17 in JK canon but I moved her birthday to just before Harry's - who doesn't turn 17 until book 7. **

**Anybody want to run through some ideas with me for my next project(S)? Tan**

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes as soon as she felt solid ground under her feet. They were in a landscaped garden behind some bushes, gentle lighting seeping through the foliage. She could just make out a building above the leaves.

Taking advantage of the privacy Hermione pulled Minerva into another searing kiss. Both of them desperate for the other after their absence. A noise in the distance broke them apart. They were both suddenly conscious of where their hands were and also that they were in what amounted to a war zone. "We need to go inside."

Minerva led her fiancée through the garden and into the lobby of an exclusive hotel, so exclusive that even Hermione recognised the name. Nodding to the desk clerk she led Hermione to an elevator in the corner. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the walnut panelling, thick carpet and lift attendant.

A minute or so later they got out of the lift on the top floor and Minerva reached out to unlock the door in front of them.

"Oh wow."

Hermione looked around the hotel suite with wonder in her eyes. For only the second or third time since Minerva had met her Hermione was acting her age. She had to touch everything, checking under the pillows for mints, looking at the embroidered bathrobes. She had the same expression on her face as when she read a new book, Minerva was totally and completely entranced by her reaction.

Returning to the large sitting room Hermione pulled Minerva onto the huge sofa and into a hug. "Why on earth...?"

"Well I didn't exactly want to go back to the manor and I wanted to make the weekend special."

"Of course it's special, you're here with me. Anywhere would be special but wow."

"Glad you like it. Maybe I'll show you the Jacuzzi later..." She raised an eyebrow flirtatiously.

"I'm hoping you'll do more than show me..." Hermione gave a cheeky smile.

"Oh really?" Minerva pulled her into a heated kiss.

"Yes..." Both women were panting now.

"...And...what...exactly...did you...have in mind...Miss Granger...?" She punctuated every word with a swift kiss.

Hermione caught Minerva's bottom lip between her teeth, gently nibbling before sucking the bruised flesh. She shifted her weight, moving even closer, pressing her body against the older womans. Minerva tangled her hands in Hermione's hair, unable to do anything but submit to the pleasure Hermione's kiss was generating. She welcomed Hermione's tongue back into her mouth, relished the feel of hands sliding up the soft skin of her thighs and under her skirt.

It was when she felt the girls' hand bunching in her skirt, pushing the material upwards, that she placed a hand over Hermione's and stopped her. "Mione... stop."

Hermione tore her lips away from Minerva's, with a groan that sounded more like a growl she let her head fall onto the older witches chest. After a few minutes their breathing slowed a little. Only then did she realise that they were lying on the sofa, Minerva was beneath her – Hermione raised her head with an evil smirk, looking down at the older womans heaving chest.

"What?"

"I'm fascinated by the fact that I have the mighty Minerva McGonagall helpless underneath me."

Minerva moaned in response to Hermione's naughty expression, sensual tone and the very sexual innuendo. It was taking all of her willpower not to arch into the girl above her.

Hermione was not unaffected by Minerva's moan, she answered it with one of her own. "Gods." She looked down realising how close they were both getting to the point where there would be no going back, where neither of them would be able to stop. Pressing a brief kiss to the soft skin of Minerva's throat she sat up.

The older woman lay where she was for a few moments. She struggled to bring herself under control, watching Hermione smooth back her own hair with shaking hands. "Sweetheart?"

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

Hermione stroked Minerva's fingers. Gently clasping them between hers. "I'm fine. Just a little..."

"Me too."

Minerva sat up. Ignoring the raging fire in her veins she pulled Hermione into her arms, just holding her. She pressed her lips to Hermione's temple. "Minerva... I love you."

"And I love you sweetheart."

* * *

They curled up watching a movie, some sort of romantic comedy but if you asked either of them later to name it – they wouldn't have been able to do so. All of their attention was on each other, platonic caresses kept their mutual arousal alight but not at unbearable levels.

"So where do you want to sleep tonight?"

"Let's not make me babble again."

"But it's cute."

"Not going to babble."

"...So..."

"We're sleeping together." Hermione's answer was decisive, no trace of nervousness or babbling. "If you're nice to me and stop teasing, I may even show you the lingerie that Ginny made me buy."

Minerva stared at her, her temperature rising abruptly as she pictured Hermione in something lacy or maybe satin. She moaned, "Merlin Hermione, don't do that to me."

"Do what?"

"Drive me crazy."

Hermione stared into those dilated dark green eyes. "Why not?" Minerva didn't answer, just shook her head.

After a moments thought Hermione grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, she stood up and held out her hand. Minerva took it, there was no discussion or hesitation, the older woman would have followed her anywhere.

Minerva let her lead the way into the bedroom. "Mione?"

"Well I figured if we're going to talk and cuddle all evening, we should be comfortable. Now, go get changed and I'll order some room service."

"Yes ma'am." She bowed flippantly at the girl, who stuck her tongue out teasingly before leaving the room. Minerva pulled her usual nightgown out of a drawer and looked at it for a moment before mentally discarding it; she whipped out her wand and transfigured it into something a little sexier. She threw on a light cotton dressing gown and walked back into the main room.

Hermione was still talking on the phone when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, felt a warm body press into her back, a kiss on her neck, a nibble on her earlobe and finally teeth gently but firmly sinking into her shoulder – her knees buckled at the sensation. Managing to finish her conversation, she hung up and sank back into Minerva's embrace. "You don't play fair."

She could feel Minerva's smile against her neck. "No. But do you really want me to?" Hermione's only answer was a whimper. Minerva slid her hands lower, caressing the girls' stomach and hips for a brief moment. "Go change Hermione." She gave her a gentle push in the direction of the bedroom.

* * *

Hermione pulled her shrunken suitcase out of her pocket and magically unpacked it with a wave of her wand. She absent-mindedly noticed that Minerva had left her plenty of room to put her things, smiling to herself at the older woman's thoughtfulness she looked at her meagre selection of nightclothes, trying to decide what she wanted to wear.

"Sod it!" She pulled out the silky fabric of one of her new nightgowns. She stripped her clothes off tossing them into the hamper in the en-suite. Hermione walked naked back over to the huge bed to get dressed.

Minerva meanwhile was sat on the edge of a chair, desperately trying not to think about the object of her desire changing in the other room. Her fingers were shaking. "Minerva?" She looked up at Hermione who was standing there looking at her.

"Hermione... wow..." Minerva swallowed hard, walking towards the girl. The young witch was wearing a very short slip type nightgown with a robe over the top. Although the robe was slightly longer she hadn't bothered to tie the sash. The light creamy gold colour perfectly complemented her hair and skin tone. She pulled Hermione into her arms, gently kissing her, running her fingers across the smooth material.

A knock on the door disturbed them. Minerva went to answer it while Hermione fastened her robe. The bellboy carried a tray into the bedroom, keeping his eyes studiously on the tray and not on the two attractive women. That discretion earned him a tip when he left.

Hermione walked back into the bedroom, loosening her robe again as she did so. Led almost completely by her hormones Minerva followed. She was transfixed as Hermione sat on the bed, the satin sliding up her thighs revealing an almost sinful amount of skin. Hermione glanced up at Minerva, noting the direction of her gaze with a grin.

"Come here."

Mutely the older witch went to stand next to the girl. "And what are you wearing under your robe?" Despite herself Minerva felt her own hands moving to the sash of her own robe, she fumbled with the knot for a moment. "Allow me." Minerva was drawn in by the seductive voice, unable to do anything but to submit to the intoxicating woman in front of her. She let her hands fall to her sides.

Hermione stilled the trembling in her hands, reached out and undid Minerva's robe. She pushed the cotton apart and tugged it off. Minerva was wearing a dark green silk nightgown that ended just below mid-thigh; there was a low but demure neckline, sleeveless but with wide-straps. The sheer silk clung to her breasts, her hips, the tops of her thighs. Narrow slits on both sides revealed even more soft pale skin.

When Hermione's eyes left her body and met her eyes – Minerva shivered, the chocolate eyes had dilated with arousal appearing almost black. Hermione stood, well within Minerva's personal space; her lower lip disappeared between her teeth, she bit it as she struggled to maintain her composure. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes, it was so cute that Minerva struggled not to lean in and kiss her. That was something Hermione could see as soon as she opened her eyes.

She sidestepped around Minerva and walked to the other side of the bed, just to put a little distance between them. Minerva chuckled and got onto the bed, "Are you ok?"

Hermione was rubbing her hands over her face. "...damnable teenage hormones."

Minerva chuckled again, waiting for Hermione to calm herself. After a short time she met the older woman's eyes again. She took her own robe off, watching green eyes darken with each revealed inch of skin, feeling her own nipples harden in response. She handed Minerva two glasses and the champagne bottle the boy had brought. Lifting the covers she got into bed, knowing that Minerva would have seen her reaction as well as her evasion for what they were.

She accepted the glass that Minerva handed to her with a smile. Minerva slid under the covers, leaning against the well padded headboard. She picked up her own glass, "What would you like to drink to?"

"How about...'to us'?"

"To us." Minerva agreed. They clinked their glasses together and took a sip of the fizzy liquid. They chatted for a few minutes, Minerva telling her about the end of term and what the seventh years had gotten up to. As she expected the laughter dispelled their sudden tension, Hermione went on to tell her about the shopping trip, Ron's letter and everything else that had happened.

"So would you like to look at something Hermione?"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "O...K..."

Minerva waved her hand using a summoning charm without bothering to use her wand or her voice. A package flew out of a drawer and into her outstretched hand. "I took your advice and am going to buy us a house." She opened the package, spreading out brochures on the bed. Hermione pulled her closer so that they were touching and could look at the papers together. Some of the brochures were muggle, some wizarding and some were from agencies that dealt in both.

"They've sent me ones that fit the basic guidelines I asked for."

"Which were?"

"Secluded, a fair bit of land – that was the biggest requirement, magic needs privacy and obviously we need a perimeter that can be warded. Not huge but not really small either. Room for the library, a study each. I'm assuming you would like room for your friends to stay."

"Would that be ok?"

Minerva smiled, "I'm sorry if I have been a little stand-offish with them, I'm really not used to spending time with students. I know how much they mean to you and I'll try to be... nicer to them."

"Try not to shock them into heart-attacks though, please."

"And it has to be in Scotland."

"Of course, how could I expect anything else? Besides I am getting used to the climate." That got another little wry chuckle from the older witch.

They looked through the paperwork, picking out three houses they wanted to go and see. Hermione finished her glass of champagne, "When do you want to go look?"

"Whenever you'd like. We can either do it this weekend or wait until after our honeymoon."

"We're having a honeymoon?"

"Yep."

"Where, for how long?"

Minerva grinned at the excitement in Hermione's voice. "I'm not going to tell you." The girl nodded, there was finality in her professors' voice and she knew not to push it. Minerva saw this, recognised her own tone and relented a bit, "It's a surprise."

"How long will it take you to recover from the ritual? You try to hide it but I can see your exhaustion getting worse everyday."

Minerva choked back her momentary anger at the question, she hated her weaknesses being exposed. "I don't know. The magics should be draining on both of us, all the more reason to get away from England for a while."

Hermione turned her head and kissed Minerva's temple. She turned her gaze back to the brochures, "This one seems really nice."

"Mmmmm." Minerva nuzzled her neck, anger forgotten. "I like that one too."

"I've never chosen a house for someone before."

Minerva took Hermione's face in her hands turning her to look at her, "Mione, you aren't picking a house for me... You are picking a house for **us**!"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't apologise sweetheart. We're both still learning about this relationship thing."

"Why don't we go tomorrow and have a look?"

"Ok, I'll ring the agents in the morning."

Hermione laughed at her.

"What?"

"I'm still not used to you coming out with muggle terms." She ran a hand over Minerva's silk covered stomach. "It's cute."

"I'm NOT cute."

"Oh yes you are."

"No I'm...oh for god's sake."

Hermione giggled and let Minerva pull her in for a kiss. Heedlessly crumpling the brochures underneath their bodies.

* * *

Eventually they separated and lay back panting. They loved to push each other, test the limits of their self-control but the frustration afterwards was hard to take.

"Do you want that sex talk now Hermione?" Minerva propped herself up on one elbow facing her fiancée, her smile was hard to read, Hermione couldn't figure out if she was serious or not but decided to call her bluff – if it was one.

"Go on then, you first."

Minerva coughed, obviously not expecting that response. Hermione had rolled over, looking at her mentor with curious eyes. A slight twitch of her lips indicated that she was hiding a smirk. "Um... well."

Hermione couldn't contain her laughter any more. "C'mon, do we really need a sex talk?"

"Um... well..."

The girl was in fits of laughter now, "How can you be so nervous? You've had sex before."

Minerva took a deep breath, "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that." Another deep breath, "Normally I would say the most important thing would be to wait until you are completely ready, totally sure – rather than rushing or listening to hormones."

"But we have a truncated timetable." Hermione frowned, "Am I wrong to insist we have sex before the ritual?"

"No, god no." Minerva stroked the side of her fiancée's face. "It's important that you are comfortable with whatever you decide Hermione."

"What do you think about that?"

"It was the right decision, I would rather that our first time was special too."

Hermione shifted closer, "What else? I don't know what to do."

"Everybody's different sweetheart. You'll just have to let me know what you like."

"And vice-versa." Hermione's voice was a little quiet, a little shy but it was a sweet gesture, one that Minerva smiled at and responded to with a kiss.

When they pulled apart this time Hermione looked at the fatigue on Minerva's face, it had been a long day and the older woman wasn't well. "Let's go to sleep." Minerva nodded, shifting downwards in the bed; she took Hermione into her arms, closing her eyes. Hermione listened to the older womans soft breathing change as she fell asleep in her arms, she let it lull her to sleep.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: Patience is a virtue**

Saturday Morning

Hermione opened her eyes slowly the next morning. She was very conscious of Minerva's head resting on her shoulder, the hand resting on her stomach, the thigh tangled between hers.

"Hi." Minerva recognised the change in Hermione's breathing as she awoke. Sleepy brown eyes opened and the girl turned her head to meet the older witches gaze.

"Hello." Chocolate eyes searched green, looking for any signs of discomfort. Finding none Hermione gave her a soft smile, snuggling even closer.

Minerva's fingers began to trace patterns across the girls' satin clad abdomen, at first it was soothing, then a little ticklish and then the touch began to generate heat. Hermione could feel goosebumps rising in the wake of Minerva's fingers, knew her nipples were erect. "Minerva..."

"Mmmmm?" Deliberately obtuse, Minerva knew exactly what she was doing.

"Stop..." There was absolutely no conviction in Hermione's voice.

"Why?" Minerva's lips were pressed to the girls pulse point, otherwise she would have been smiling a wicked teasing smile.

Hermione couldn't remember a reason why not, or what they had planned for the day. "I...don't know."

Minerva nipped the skin under her lips and pulled back. "Ok then." Hermione whimpered at the loss of sensation.

Hermione opened her eyes again, mock glaring at the self-satisfied smirk on Minerva's face.

* * *

Saturday Afternoon

Minerva and Hermione stood on the rocky shore staring at the house they had come to see. Built on an island in the middle of a loch it was secluded, high hills surrounded the water on three sides with open moors on the fourth. The only approach was to fly, apparate or use a boat, as they were with the estate agent they had resorted to the latter.

"As you can see, the house has a 360 panoramic view from the upper levels. The rear of the property has a small mature forest, as well as extensive paddocks. The front is given over to mostly grass, there are a number of seating areas for entertaining."

The man led them to the large front door, opening it, "A large central staircase dominates the entrance hall, as you can see the upper landing has railings allowing you to look down into the hallway." He took them to see the two reception rooms, large kitchen, dining room, playroom and a few other miscellaneous rooms. As there was no furniture it was rather hard to see what they were intended to be.

He led them to the other side of the ground floor, "This is the library."

They both gasped at the view. "As you can see the last owner was quite the bibliophile, the ground floor has wall to wall, ground to ceiling shelving installed. There are a number of low bookcases freestanding on the floor, hardwood underheated flooring. There is a sunken carpeted area for casual seating. Another original staircase leads up to a half-width mezzanine floor with more shelving, with room for seating or workstations."

Minerva and Hermione climbed the stairs behind him, when they got to the top they turned to look out of the huge picture window. They could see the grey water reflecting the sky, purple heather covered hills beyond it. They smiled at each other, hands held tightly but very aware of their balding, portly (English) audience.

"Newer additions are these two rooms, two studies either end of the mezzanine. He led them to the doorway of one; it had a small window overlooking the water and one overlooking the library. "The other study is similar but has no external windows, looking out over the library and entrance hall."

He led them to a door and opened it. He then walked along the corridor showing them the rooms. "This leads back into the main second floor corridor. Three en-suite bedrooms, all with panoramic views, ideal for guests or children. Linen closet, there is no family bathroom but one could easily be added here." He opened a door into a small square hallway with 3 doors coming off of it, "These are the original servant's quarters, suitable as small bedrooms, an annexe or just as storage."

Taking them back into the main hallway he led them up another staircase. "This is the master bedroom." They both looked around in stunned shock; they were standing in a huge room, almost the size of the rest of the house. The walls were painted white and there were lots of big windows providing a lot of light and stunning views.

"I'll leave you two to look around. I'll be in the kitchen making a cuppa."

Spotting three doors at the far end Hermione dragged Minerva with her to explore. Two belonged to closets larger than her bedroom at home and the other to a huge bathroom with a bath almost big enough to swim in, an enormous shower and even a Jacuzzi. Slightly stunned they walked back into the bedroom, noticing for the first time the huge balcony.

"Wow isn't expressive enough this time."

Minerva took Hermione into her arms, soundly kissing her. "Something tells me that we have just bought a house."

"It's perfect."

Hermione reached up and pulled Minerva into a more passionate kiss, as her tongue sought Minerva's, her fingers traced the hem of Minerva's shirt. Her fingers slipped under the older womans shirt, caressing the lines of her back, dipping into her trousers.

Minerva moaned into Hermione's mouth, duelling with the girls tongue, feeling those nimble fingers in the back of her trousers, caressing the skin they found. Her own hand slid between their bodies, fingers slipping between the buttons of Hermione's of the girls' blouse – touching heated tender skin.

Hermione gasped. Realising what they were doing and where, Minerva pulled back. She looked at Hermione's swollen lips, dark eyes and heavy breathing. There was no way that the older woman could resist that vision of beauty, no way that she could stop herself from leaning in for another kiss. At that moment she was ready to throw the girl down on the floor and make Hermione hers on the plush carpet.

Hermione could see that in those dark green eyes, understood that Minerva was loosing, had lost, her self-control. She found the fact that she had that effect on Minerva extremely arousing. With the last of her own willpower she put a hand on Minerva's collarbone, pushing her back. They stood staring at each other for a few minutes getting their breathing under control.

"Let's go downstairs, discuss the house and sort out whatever we need to – then we can go back to the hotel and continue... um... this."

Minerva stared at her for a long moment, noting the decisive gaze, the complete confidence. She nodded, unable to talk – Hermione had literally taken her breath away.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note: Dedicated to the wonderful Tigertales for your help!**

**The house in the previous chapter is actually for sale at the moment but I changed the interior.**

* * *

Saturday Evening

It was raining when they got back to London. By the time that they got from the garden to the lobby they were both soaked to the skin. The two giggling women left a trail of water behind them; on the lobby floor, in the elevator and along the corridor to their suite.

Hermione barely heard the door close behind her before Minerva's cool lips were on her own, she returned the kiss ravenously, suddenly desperate for the older woman. Both of her hands were on Minerva's face, trying to deepen the kiss, to hold her there. Minerva's hands had found their accustomed place on her lower back, pulling Hermione up into her embrace.

It was at that moment that Hermione's stomach growled. Minerva pulled her lips from Hermione's wanting to growl herself. Resting her lips on the girls' forehead, she controlled her breathing and her reaction to yet another interruption. "Hungry?"

"It can wait..." Hermione lunged forward capturing Minerva's lips once again.

Minerva cruelly abandoned the plump lips, with a soft but arousing lick. "Maybe, but wouldn't you rather have dinner now, so there are no interruptions later?"

Hermione's slightly unfocussed chocolate eyes met Minerva's, she nodded. "You're right, it's infuriating but you are."

Ignoring the upholstery on the sofa Minerva pulled Hermione across the entrance hall to sit on it, both women still dripping wet. Hermione tried Minerva's trick from yesterday evening and summoned the menu without using her wand or voice, although a little wobbly it sailed through the air and into her hand.

"Well done." Came the low murmur from her mentor, it was very familiar and although she was used to Minerva saying it – she was not used to those words being delivered with a soft kiss.

She smiled up at Minerva for a moment before turning her attention to the menu, "I thought it was a neat trick."

Minerva tightened her arm around Hermione's shoulders as she looked over her shoulder at the menu. "Very useful in a fight too."

"Somehow I think I need more practice first." They shared a wry smile, knowing what the future was liable to bring.

Minerva ordered them some dinner, "Yes an hour will be fine." She hung up and turned to Hermione who was starting to shiver, "Their chef is sick, so there is a bit of a delay."

"Oh no, how ever are we going to entertain ourselves?" Hermione's Southern Belle impersonation prompted a smirk from Minerva. They bantered for a minute or so until Hermione's teeth started chattering.

"I think you should go and take a hot shower and a change of clothes."

Hermione stared at her hard, for a moment. "Or maybe we could warm up in the Jacuzzi? You never did 'show' it to me yesterday."

"Do you like living dangerously _Miss Granger_?" Despite the teasing, the elegant woman rose from the sofa.

Hermione also stood, with a grin she indicated that Minerva should go first, "Lay on McGonagall." Minerva laughed out loud at the very apt Shakespeare reference and took up Hermione's challenge, leading her towards the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione adjusted the controls of the Jacuzzi, filling it rapidly with water – Minerva actually believed that the girl was using magic to fill it faster and decided to test the theory. "In a hurry Hermione?"

"Mmmmm." The water continued to gush into the tub, filling it in a small percentage of the normal time.

Minerva looked down at the bubbling steamy water and then up into Hermione's slightly nervous eyes. She leaned across the gap between them and kissed Hermione, brief but tender, it reassured the girl. Drawing back she loosened her wet hair, tossing the pins in the sink and shaking out the long tresses, her fingers then moved to the buttons of her blouse.

"Minerva?" She looked up expecting Hermione to have changed her mind, instead she found the girl even closer to her than before. The girls' hands took Minerva's away from the buttons..."May I?"

Minerva dropped her hands and nodded her head in acquiescence. Hermione's shaking fingers found the buttons and began to unfasten them, caressing the skin as it was revealed. She slid the cotton off and dropped it onto the floor. She took a long moment to look at Minerva standing in front of her wearing a black lacy bra and trousers.

She kissed Minerva tenderly, her hands unerringly finding the zip on Minerva's trousers. "Mione?" Hermione gave a wolfish grin, knowing that Minerva only abbreviated her name when she was aroused (or worried). She pulled the zip down, pushing the trousers off of slender hips.

Leaving one final kiss on Minerva's lips Hermione turned her back and walked around to the other side of the tub. Minerva kicked her shoes and trousers off, watching Hermione's face as she stood shamelessly in her underwear. "Your turn."

Hermione grinned, undoing the top few buttons of her own shirt, before pulling it over her head in a smooth motion. Minerva gasped as she saw the beauty of Hermione standing there in a pale blue bra and as she unbuttoned her jeans, the matching knickers.

"You're beautiful."

"Oh Minerva, I could say the same thing about you. You're absolutely stunning! There's just one problem."

"And what's that?"

"You're wearing too many clothes."

"That problem seems to be mutual." Minerva reached behind her and undid her bra. She didn't take her eyes off of Hermione's face as she flung the flimsy garment on the floor. Hermione's appreciative smile told her everything she needed to know, before she followed suit.

Minerva had lost the power of speech, just stared at Hermione. The long shapely legs; firm pert young breasts, flat stomach with a hint of dark pubic hair under the blue lace. The girl grinned at her before sliding into the water. Minerva managed to shake off the temporary paralysis that her hormones had imposed upon her and in a lithe move entered the hot water.

As soon as she did, Minerva found herself in Hermione's arms, a gentle tongue slipping between her lips and caressing the roof of her mouth. She moaned and slid even closer, feeling for the first time her almost naked body mould to Hermione's. One of Minerva's hands grabbed the rim of the tub supporting their weight as their limbs tangled together and the kiss became even more intense.

"Mione..." The girl raised her hand, caressing Minerva's face.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

A smirk, "Playing in the hot tub..." Her lips found Minerva's neck, gently, teasing. "Why, what are you doing?"

"Struggling." Minerva's admission was uttered in a choked tone of voice, making Hermione look up more seriously now.

"Minerva?"

"I'm just worried that if I start, I won't be able to stop."

Hermione grinned at her, "Your self-control is pretty much impeccable and if you falter, I'll stop it."

"What if we don't stop? What if we can't?"

Hermione placed a gentle kiss on one of Minerva's breasts, taking a moment to flick her tongue over the erect nipple. "Stop worrying Minerva, if that were to happen - it's not like it would be a problem."

"But...?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Minerva did.

Hermione's hands trailed up the wet skin of Minerva's ribs, brushing her fingers across the sides of the older womans breasts. Feeling Minerva gasp into her mouth, arching into her touch. The response urged her onwards, one hand cupping a soft breast, finger and thumb toying with the nipple.

This time when Minerva panted her name, Hermione knew that it was in encouragement.

Minerva ran her own hand across the soft flat skin of Hermione's stomach, caressing the muscles lying under the surface. Moving higher to caress the underside of Hermione's breasts, she left a trail of fire as she teased the girl, circling but never touching the erect nipples that were begging for her touch. It was torture; pure and simple, the touches were designed to drive her crazy and she cried out, "Please."

Minerva grinned an almost feral smile, she pushed Hermione to sit on the seat of the tub, the girl was slightly bent backwards. Minerva knelt between her legs, lips wrapping around one of those tender nipples, tongue flicking over it as she did so. She mirrored the caress with her hand on the neglected breast. Hermione cried out, arching her hips upwards into Minerva's body.

The older woman felt the scratchy lace of Hermione's wet underwear against her stomach, the warmth that wasn't caused by the water against her skin. Hermione's head was thrown back, eyes closed as she enjoyed the sensations that Minerva provoked – her blood was on fire, moans escaping her lips. Hermione's fingers clutched at Minerva's arms, hard enough to leave marks.

Minerva sat back on her heels, leaving Hermione mewling in abandonment.

That only lasted for a moment before Hermione slid off of the seat, dropping to her knees like Minerva, both women chest high in the bubbling water. Hermione pressed her body against Minerva's, wrapping her arms around the older woman, bringing her into a kiss. Her hands began to trace the lines of Minerva's back, feeling scars and imperfections under her fingertips, cataloguing them for future reference.

Minerva's own hands were doing the same, her palms tingling at the feel of so much exposed soft skin. She heard and felt Hermione remove her knickers with a muttered diffindo. "Hey." She protested as the girl chucked the torn remnants of the garment across the room, where it landed with a wet slap.

Hermione gave a cheeky grin and chuckled. "Right that's it." Hermione's eyes widened at Minerva's words, a little nervous at the tone of voice and the look in her eyes. Minerva grabbed her and started to tickle the girl. She thrashed around trying to escape Minerva's fingers, water slopping all over the floor. The two women continued to play like this for a few minutes, giggling. It was a welcome relief from the sexual tension they had been torturing each other with.

Hermione tried to get out of the tub but she didn't get far Minerva used her slightly greater weight to roll the girl over. Hermione found herself pressed against the sodden bathroom floor, with Minerva on top of her. She raised her head, "Are you trying to get me to submit?"

The older woman dropped a light kiss on Hermione's throat, knowing the question was rhetorical, knowing the girl was teasing her. She braced herself on her hands and sat up; she ran a hand down Hermione's chest between her breasts, over her stomach and to one lace clad hip. She met Hermione's eyes for a long moment before mirroring the action with her other hand and pulled the girls underwear down.

Hermione lifted her hips to assist in the removal of the last barrier between them, the muscles in her thighs twitching as Minerva caressed them as her hands moved down. Once Minerva dropped the blue fabric on the floor she looked back at Hermione, who was lying on the floor, legs slightly apart, not self-conscious but held captive by her desires.

Dark green met almost black eyes in an intense conversation. Minerva could see Hermione's heaving chest in her peripheral vision, hear the girls thundering heartbeat almost as loudly as her own. Her fingers traced the inside of Hermione's thigh, running up the tender skin. Inexorably getting closer to the girls throbbing centre.

"Minerva, stop."

It took a moment for Hermione's urgent whisper to penetrate Minerva's hormone befuddled brain. The older witch stilled her hand and blinked, trying to control herself.

Hermione smiled gently at her, "I believe we have dinner coming in ten minutes." Reluctantly Minerva nodded. "I want you."

Minerva smiled broadly, "And I want you sweetheart." Her own stomach gave a grumble.

"Dinner." They both said at the same time, both with a certain lack of enthusiasm.

Minerva pinned Hermione with an intense gaze, "And afterwards I am taking you to bed." There was no room for compromise or refusal in her low voice.

"Yes." Hermione whispered pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

* * *

**A.N. Ok I know I'm evil, next chapter in a day or so.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: Ok well, your waiting is over. Hope you like it!**

* * *

The same bell boy as the previous evening delivered their food a few minutes later. They boy kept his composure but his face was flushed and he kept his eyes averted. Once he had left the suite the two women burst into laughter.

They sat closely together; touching at the knees, unwilling to separate themselves. The smoked salmon that Hermione was eating might have been fish fingers, for all the attention that she paid it. All of her attention was on the intoxicating woman beside her; Minerva was also struggling to keep her eyes and hands off of the girl.

"So..." Hermione cleared her throat trying to control her suddenly deep voice, she looked up at Minerva's smirk. "How long will it take to finalise the house sale? Scotland's laws are different aren't they?"

"It's a cash sale and no one is living in it at the moment. Anything from a few days to a few weeks, I did promise a huge bonus if they get it sorted quickly."

"That's good."

"Eager?"

"Actually yes. I can't wait to live with you."

Minerva grinned at her warmly, "Neither can I. I want to go to sleep with you at night, wake up with you in the morning."

Hermione dropped her fork, wrapping an arm around her fiancée. "I love you."

Minerva dropped a light kiss on her head, "And I love you."

They went back to their dinner then, just taking their time chatting about inconsequential things.

* * *

Several minutes later Hermione put down her empty coffee cup, inwardly she smiled having expected to see her hands shake in anticipation, she was pleased that they were perfectly steady. She cast an expectant look at Minerva.

"What?"

"I believe you promised me something." Hermione gave a slight twitch of her lips as she watched the play of emotions on Minerva's face.

"And what was that Miss Granger?"

"Well if you can't remember, I'm not going to tell you." They exchanged a teasing smile.

Minerva stood up, walked the few steps towards Hermione standing in front of her. The girl looked up meeting those green eyes with slightly widened brown ones. Minerva took Hermione's hand and pulled her to her feet; she lowered her head and brushed her lips against the girls. The kiss was passionate, heated.

In an arrogant move Minerva swung Hermione into her arms, easily holding her weight. She walked into the bedroom carrying the girl across the threshold. Practically throwing Hermione onto the bed, she stood back and looked at the girl lying on the sheets.

"I believe I promised to take you to bed."

Hermione nodded, breathless.

Minerva slid onto the bed beside Hermione; she lay down on her side, pressing her body against the side of Hermione's. The girl turned her head, tracing the contours of Minerva's lips with the tip of her tongue, keeping the touch teasing.

Hermione turned onto her side, facing Minerva, her whole body pressed tightly against the woman she held in her arms. With a final lick, she boldly entered her fiancée's mouth with her tongue. One of her hands was tangled in Minerva's hair, the other sliding underneath the older womans robe – caressing the smooth curves of her buttocks.

The older woman moaned into the kiss, dragging one hand down the front of Hermione's robe, feeling a hard nipple spring to life under her touch. Hermione rolled onto her back, pulling Minerva with her, feeling the older womans weight press her into the expensive mattress. Minerva broke the kiss, pulling back and kneeling between Hermione's legs.

She looked down at Hermione. Her bushy hair spread across the pillow, swollen lips parted and wet, cheeks flushed with her desire and her eyes were dark with arousal. Caressing one of the girls' calves, Minerva lowered her gaze to the sash on Hermione's robe, it was tied in a bow – making Hermione appear almost like a prize.

The girls passion roughened voice broke into her reverie, "Are you going to open your present?" Part of Minerva wondered how Hermione could have known what she was thinking, not realising her emotions had been plainly visible in her gaze – a bigger lust filled part of Minerva could only obey the younger witch.

Shaking hands undid the knot and pushed the fabric apart, revealing the gorgeous body of Hermione Granger. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" The girl laughed, sitting up to pull her into a hug, tugging off the robe as she did so. She pushed Minerva back onto the bed, pulling open her robe in a smooth motion.

Leaning over Hermione dropped a light kiss on Minerva's flat stomach, feeling the muscles tremble at her touch. "Mione." Her kisses moved higher as she began to make soft teasing patterns on Minerva's smooth skin. After an indeterminable amount of time her eager lips found a pert nipple, she instinctively drew it into her mouth and began to suck, grazing the flesh with her teeth.

Minerva arched her back, crying out at the sensations that Hermione was creating. Her fingers clutched at the girls shoulders, they were digging and releasing much like a cats would do when being petted. In the strangest way it was arousing the girl, the slight pain causing a pleasurable sensation, making Hermione whimper.

Abandoning the nipple Hermione slid further up Minerva's heated body, meshing her lips to the older woman's in a kiss so passionate that it eclipsed all sensation, all thought, every memory. They both moaned when they drew back, needing air. "Wow." Neither woman knew which of them had spoken, they just clung to each other until their breathing eased.

Minerva took the imitative at this point, rolling Hermione onto her back, freeing herself from the flannel robe as she did so. She began to kiss her way down the tender skin of Hermione's throat and shoulder. She chuckled as she heard a breathless Hermione tease her, "I take it you like to be on top."

She smothered Hermione's breasts in soft kisses, gently nibbling at the tender flesh, stimulating the girl with tongue, lips and teeth. She lingered for a few moments before moving lower, kissing her way across Hermione's ribcage and stomach. "Minerva." With a smirk the older woman swirled her tongue around Hermione's belly button, feeling her hips lift – urging her onwards.

Minerva slid further down the bed, pillowing her head on Hermione's thigh. She could see and smell the girls' arousal, longed to touch and taste her. She dragged her hand down Hermione's body, digging her nails in slightly as she did so, the fingers tracing the line of a hip bone before sliding around to caress the damp skin of the girls' inner thigh. Without needing encouragement Hermione opened her thighs, completely revealing herself to her lover.

"You are _so _beautiful..."

"...Show me."

Minerva moaned at Hermione's invitation. She moved forwards, brushing her lips against the inside of the girls' thighs, tasting for the first time exactly how aroused Hermione was. Lingering for a few moments she listened to Hermione's panting, feeling her trembling under her hands that had begun wandering again. She placed a hand on Hermione's damp stomach and shuffled closer, she looked up into those dark eyes and heard the strangled whisper, "Please..."

When Minerva finally brushed her tongue across Hermione's swollen flesh, the girls' hips surged upwards with a loud cry. Minerva tightened her grip on the girls' stomach, using her strength to hold Hermione in position. The older witch used her tongue to explore Hermione, alternating between soft and hard pressure, stroking and flicking. The experienced witch used Hermione's pants and soft cries to give her what she wanted, what she needed.

Hermione's hands reached out to tangle in Minerva's hair, giving an incoherent cry as she felt the older woman's tongue penetrate her for the first time. Her hips beginning to move in rhythm with Minerva's thrusting tongue. After a few minutes Minerva withdrew, replacing her tongue with two fingers, pausing at Hermione's entrance.

"Mione?"

"Yes."

In a smooth move Minerva slid her fingers deep inside Hermione, the girl gave a deep guttural cry at the sense of completion. Any pain was lost in the passion of the moment, especially when Minerva lowered her head again, lapping gently at the sensitive bundle of nerves. Timing her thrusts to match the motion of her tongue Minerva had Hermione writhing and moaning on the bed. She used her other hand to brush across the girls' body, deliberately keeping the motion random, wanting Hermione to not know where the next touch would be.

Listening to Hermione's cries become louder and less coherent, Minerva changed the angle of her thrusting fingers. Drawing the girl's swollen clit into her mouth, she began a rhythmic sucking motion, rasping her tongue against it, grazing it gently with her teeth. Squeezing a nipple at the same time, she began to thrust a little harder, a little faster. She could feel Hermione's muscles start to tighten around her fingers. Moving her tongue a little faster, she felt the girl finally fall over the edge.

Hermione's internal walls clamped down around Minerva's fingers, in a series of spasms. Her head fell back against the pillows, her back arched violently as she screamed out the older womans name.

Withdrawing from the girls body Minerva shuffled back up the bed, pulling Hermione into her arms. She pressed her lips against Hermione's brow, tasting the film of sweat that covered the sated girls panting body. "Min...erva...I...wow...thank...you."

Minerva laughed, "I should be thanking you." She gently stroked Hermione's hair, looking at the flush that covered the girls face and chest, feeling her own pulse rise even further.

She was shocked when Hermione practically threw her onto her back, leaning over and kissing her ardently. The girl moaned into her mouth, as she tasted herself on Minerva's lips.

Hermione's hands began to move down the older womans body again; fingers tripping over erect nipples, ribs and hip bones as they did so. With a final nip to Minerva's swollen bottom lip, Hermione let her lips follow her hands on their southerly path. Lingering at her breasts for a moment, Hermione tasted Minerva's hard rosy nipples, nipping gently.

Questing fingers found the coarse patch of hair between the older woman's legs, running up and down the wet cleft. Minerva moaned her approval of the touch, Hermione gasped in response. "So wet..." She murmured barely loud enough for Minerva to hear.

She let her fingers explore the slick folds of Minerva's arousal, finding by instinct the most sensitive spot. Running her index finger in a small circle around the swollen nub, feeling the resulting tremble that the older woman's body gave, Hermione smiled against the skin of Minerva's stomach where her lips were pressed.

Minerva gripped Hermione's shoulders in that same curious cat-like way, fuelling Hermione's desire, making her want to see exactly how animalistic the older woman could become when she finally lost control. Flicking the nub with one finger Hermione stifled Minerva's cry with her mouth, kissing her once more, before moving to her lover's throat.

Hermione's fingers explored further, slowly caressing every millimetre of slick, heated skin. Gathering moisture on her fingers she toyed with Minerva's entrance, gently pushing her way inside, surprised at how tight the older woman was. Minerva cried out loudly, her hips rising off of the bed violently.

Listening to Minerva's vocalisations Hermione discovered exactly how hard and fast the older woman liked it. The occasional murmured plea from Minerva guided her. She began to graze her palm against Minerva's eager flesh with every thrust. The older woman was so aroused that it wasn't long before Hermione's touch brought her to the point of orgasm. She sank her teeth into the juncture of Minerva's shoulder and neck, almost thrown off as the older womans body erupted.

"Mione!" Minerva collapsed back on the bed, breathing coming in low sobs. Hermione gathered the older woman into her arms, kissing the tears she was surprised to find on her lovers face.

"What's wrong?"

Minerva wiped her face, "Nothing's wrong. I'm happy."

"Good tears?"

Minerva wrapped her own arms around Hermione, kissing her lovingly. "I love you so much Hermione."

"I love you too." Hermione punctuated each word with a kiss, watching as Minerva's exhausted eyes kept closing. "Go to sleep my love." Hermione's last conscious thought was that the wedding was in less than two days and then they could finally cure Minerva and start their lives together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors note: Just a cute little one for you all, just a thank you for being so patient.**

* * *

Sunday Morning

Hermione awoke long before Minerva the next morning. The pale early morning sunlight was seeping through the blinds. Hermione watched the sleeping woman, thinking about how beautiful she was and how lucky she was to get to see the great Minerva McGonagall like this.

Flexing her muscles, trying to subtly stretch Hermione could feel the satisfying soreness in her body. Minerva made a sleepy noise and snuggled further into the girl's chest, her breath caressing Hermione's skin. Closing her eyes and gritting her teeth Hermione struggled to control the arousal created by the sensation.

Despite her almost overwhelming urge to wake Minerva up and resolve her sudden tension, Hermione didn't. The curse was visibly taking its toll on Minerva now, as evidenced last night in her exhaustion and now by the pallor of her skin, the dark smudges under her eyes. Hermione wouldn't have disturbed her sleep for the world.

* * *

Minerva opened her eyes sleepily, she could feel Hermione's naked body against her own, the warm skin under her cheek, under her thigh. Felt Hermione's lips caress her hair, "Morning sleepy head."

The older woman tightened her arm around Hermione, "Good Morning yourself." Her lips caressed the skin of the girls' bare shoulder.

Feeling Hermione shudder, Minerva propped herself up on one elbow looking down into pools of chocolate brown. "You ok?" Concerned, until she saw the expression on the girls face.

A slightly breathless Hermione nodded up at her, "Yeah."

Playfully Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Really?" Hermione nodded again, swallowing hard as Minerva's thigh brushed against her own. "Are you sure?" One finger trailed lightly across Hermione's stomach under the sheet, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. A small nod. "Are you really sure?" Minerva's husky whisper in her ear, proved to not only be the last straw but also Hermione's undoing.

Before Minerva knew what was happening she was on her back with Hermione straddling her. "Anyone ever tell you it isn't nice to tease?"

"It doesn't ring a bell."

With a laugh Hermione leaned over and kissed Minerva, sweetly and softly at first before becoming hungry. Sliding her body the length of Minerva's she settled between her legs, running her hands across soft skin, kicking the sheet onto the floor. Her hands exploring the Minerva's stomach, hips, grazing across the top of the dark patch of hair at the apex of her thighs, "You feel so good!"

Minerva chuckled, "Oh I agree, I feel bloody wonderful!" Hermione snickered in response to Minerva's uncharacteristic use of bad language.

Lowering her head Hermione began to place kisses across her lovers' stomach, hips and thighs. Moving at a languid pace, she paid attention to every patch of skin, every imperfection as she slowly made her way to where Minerva was desperate for her to be. "Oh 'Mione I love you." Despite her earlier words Hermione had no compunction when it came to teasing her fiancée. Even slower now, dropping kisses all across the tender skin, tasting and nipping.

Hermione finally reached her goal just when Minerva was about to start screaming in frustration. Moaning against Minerva's responsive skin Hermione tasted her for the first time. Confidently stimulating the older woman with her tongue, she listened to Minerva's gasps. Minerva raised her head and looked down to where those brown eyes were looking back at her from between her thighs. It was the sexiest thing that Minerva had ever seen or so she thought, right before thinking became impossible.

* * *

Sunday Noon

Sitting in the elegant dining room Minerva stared at her young love across the table. They had finally emerged from their bedroom just before lunchtime. Hermione frowned at her putting her fork down, "What?"

"I love you, have I mentioned that lately?"

Hermione's frown turned into a radiant, warm loving smile before morphing into a cheeky grin. "Hmmm, you said it this morning right before I.... And then again when you shagged me up against the wall in the shower... And then when we were getting dressed and..." She giggled as she saw Minerva stifle a moan with her hand.

Mock innocently turning back to her pasta Hermione tried to hide her blush. "By the way, I love you too."

"Well I can certainly remember you screaming that." Wry amusement was evident in Minerva's tone of voice. "Among other things..."

"Mmmmm." Hermione didn't trust herself to respond, not without causing a scene, remembering some of the things that she had vocalised in moments of passion. She took several deep breaths to calm herself, to regain control. Minerva's hand reached across the table, fingers finding and entwining with Hermione's.

She wanted, needed to change the subject or she would make a very public display of affection, one that both she and Minerva would regret. The first thing that came to mind was the menu, "Do you fancy dessert?" Realising the double entendre that she had just made, Hermione groaned.

Hearing another laugh from across the table, Hermione raised her head. Minerva was smiling at her gently. "Yes."

By this point Hermione couldn't stop herself, "To which?"

Another chuckle, "Both."

Having ordered dessert they hurriedly did change the subject, talking, laughing about everyday things. Hermione decided to tell her all about the Weasley twins latest product testing and how Ron had become their unwitting victim. "So where else did he get the boils?"

"Don't ask."

"Dare I ask who their intended market is?"

"Oh I think we'll be seeing them next term and once they do get a Hogsmead branch..." Minerva closed her eyes at this point, obviously a little weary of dealing with pranks originating with Fred and George, having put up with a lot over the years from the two of them.

"I find that concept of that rather worrying. Do you think I could get away with banning visits to Hogsmead?"

"You're Minerva McGonagall, you can do anything. You might have a riot on your hands though."

"I can do anything? Really?"

"Yes." Hermione's answer was simple.

Minerva grinned, "Come on then..." She stood up.

"We haven't had dessert yet."

"I thought I could do whatever I wanted." Minerva toyed for a moment with the buttons on her jacket, knowing that Hermione's gaze would be drawn to the teasing movement.

Swallowing hard, Hermione got up and followed her out of the dining room, leaving an amused waiter watching them go.


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N: Just something short and cute... **

Monday Morning

Hermione padded quietly back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her. Glancing at the bed she smiled to herself at the vision in front of her. Minerva was lying naked in the middle of the wide comfortable bed, limbs tangled in the pale sheets, tousled long dark hair spread over the pillow, one arm outstretched towards where the sheets still showed the imprint of Hermione's body.

For a minute Hermione just stood watching her lover with a tender smile. Their passionate lovemaking had continued sporadically throughout the day and into the evening, Minerva had tried to fight her exhaustion but had eventually fallen asleep in her arms. Thinking about the vigorous activity that had worn them out, Hermione began to walk towards the bed unable to help herself, being drawn to the older woman.

Just before she reached the bed Hermione stopped in her tracks, shaking her head at her own horniness. Ignoring the sudden goosebumps on her skin and her need for the beautiful woman – she walked over to the dresser to grab some clothes. Drying her hair with a whispered spell, she dropped the towel on the floor and slipped on her underwear and a pair of jeans.

Facing the mirror, Hermione picked up her hair brush and began to brush her hair. It was a total mess from Minerva's ardent attention over the last day; the older witch seemed to really enjoy running her fingers through the brown waves, tangling fists in her hair in moments of passion. As arousing as it was, brushing the knots out afterwards was something of a chore.

Several minutes later Hermione felt arms wrap around her stomach from behind her, a warm naked body press against her mostly bare back, lips gently brushing against her shoulder. Tossing the brush back on the dresser, Hermione placed her hands on top of Minerva's arms and leaned back into her lovers embrace.

"Are you ready for today?" Minerva rested her chin on Hermione's shoulder, meeting her gaze in the mirror.

"Yes." Hermione smiled, the answer was that simple.

"No cold feet? Any second thoughts?"

"Minerva, I'm ready to be your wife. I love you."

The older woman lowered her head and nuzzled the side of Hermione's neck, blinking back tears at Hermione's matter of fact affirmation. Her voice was a little rough, "I love you so much sweetheart."

"What about you? Any misgivings I should know about?"

Green eyes met chocolate brown ones, reflected in the glass. "I'm scared." Minerva spoke in an almost whisper, unable to make the admission in her normal tone.

Hermione turned to face her, pulling her lover across the room to sit on the bed. "What are you scared about?" Minerva shook her head. "If you don't tell me how can I make it better?"

Minerva looked down at their joined hands, "It's just... I... I'm not absolutely sure why."

"About the wedding or the ritual?"

"The ritual."

"Well, I would be lying if I said I was totally comfortable with that myself."

Minerva nodded, brushing her lips against Hermione's. "I feel a bit ridiculous, logically I know it's nothing to be scared about."

"Given the situation, it would be odd if you weren't a little apprehensive. I know that's not a feeling you're accustomed to but we will get through it, it's only one night and then we can start our life together."

"How can you possibly know the right thing to say every time?"

Hermione winked at her lover, trying to lighten the mood, "Call it inspiration." She leaned in and kissed Minerva tenderly.

* * *

Ginny stood with her hands on her hips, "It's tradition, you don't get to see her before the wedding. Your friends are waiting for you in a suite downstairs." Hermione laughed as her friend faced up to Minerva's best intimidating expression. With an incredulous look the older woman closed her mouth on the cutting remark she had been about to utter and took a deep breath.

"Ok Miss Weasley but give us a moment first please." Ginny instantly obeyed, leaving the room with a deep relieved sigh.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "... And what do you have in mind?"

Crossing the room rapidly, Minerva exuded an almost arrogant self-confidence that made Hermione's mouth water. Suddenly she found herself pulled into her lover's arms for a passionate kiss, Minerva's hands blazing a trail of fire across her body, before abruptly pulling back with a smirk.

"Wha...?"

"I just needed to kiss you. Besides I like the way you look with your face flushed, lips wet and swollen..." Minerva's tone was the epitome of seduction, reducing her young lover to mutely staring at her. "I'll see you later." Hips swaying, she left the room without a backwards glance, knowing that Hermione was watching her.

* * *

Michelle Granger finished lacing up the back of her daughters' gown at almost the same moment Ginny finished her hair. They both stood back to admire Hermione.

"Wow!"

"You look wonderful."

Hermione turned to the mirror, the dress was perfect, everything that she wanted. Her hair was a little too elaborate but it looked great. She slowly twirled, looking at her reflection with a smile, knowing that Minerva would love it. She turned to bring her mother and friend into a careful hug.

"Can we come in yet?!" Came Ron's slightly exasperated cry from the sofa in the other room.

"Yep."

The door to the bedroom opened with a click, as her best friends walked in, Ron stopped in his tracks with his mouth hanging open. Harry smiled and sidled around the redhead, mindful of her dress pulled her into an embrace. "You look... absolutely stunning 'Mione."

She returned his smile before returning her attention to Ron, she waited for him to say something. Eventually rewarded with a, "Yeah you look great."

Harry was standing besides Ginny an arm around his girlfriend's waist; he put his hand in his pocket, drawing out a small box. "Remus Lupin gave this to me, it was my mothers. I was thinking perhaps you would like to wear it today?"

She took the proffered box, knowing how much Harry treasured the few photographs and pieces of information he had about his parents, whatever was in this box must have been his most valued possession. She was truly touched, "Oh Harry."

He handed the box to her, knowing her exclamation to be acceptance. "I figured it's both something old and something borrowed." She opened the box, looking at the white gold and garnet necklace within. Leaving Ginny's side he helped Hermione put the necklace and fasten it, without disturbing her hair or her dress, pressing light kiss to her cheek before whispering in her ear, "I hope you'll be really happy together."

Ron stepped forward, "Mum told me to give you this." He awkwardly shoved a box in her direction. Hermione took it and pulled out an elasticised garter in a pale blue tartan pattern, she raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend. Ron was blushing brighter than his hair, "She said to tell you it was new."

Ginny took the flimsy piece of material out of Hermione's hands, "You two, turn around." The boys both turned their backs. The younger girl hiked up the skirt of Hermione's dress, sliding the garter into position – high on Hermione's thigh.

"Almost time to go downstairs, are you ready Hermione?"

"Yes."

* * *


	22. The Wedding

**Authors Note: This has been finished for a few days but not posted due to problems with the site. Lucky things you get 2 updates in one day.**

Minerva was opposite the registrar, casually seated sideways across the chair talking to Xiomara and Poppy who were sitting in the row behind her. She looked extremely confident and self-assured. There were a number of Hermione's school friends giggling on one side of the room, a rather more staid group of Minerva's co-workers and peers on the other.

Inwardly Minerva was groaning, they had managed to keep the ceremony simple but they hadn't been able to restrict the guest list as much as they wanted to. Once they had invited a few people, it turned into more and more as they had realised that they couldn't invite some people and not others. Guests were still coming through the doors, she nodded at the odd student or associate of hers as they walked in to the room to find their seats but she had little interest, she was waiting for her fiancée.

Until two very familiar faces caught her attention.

"Henry, Laura?"

Minerva stood abruptly and walked towards the elderly muggle couple, she pulled Laura into a hug and shook Henry's hand warmly. The people in the audience who knew her well could read the shock on her face but most were unaware of it. "What are you doing here?"

Primly Laura raised her head, "Your Hermione called us, she seems like a lovely girl."

Henry fixed an intelligent gaze onto Minerva's green one, "You should have told us yourself Minerva."

She nodded, "I should have, I'm sorry."

Laura leaned in kissing the witch on the cheek, "Minerva, you have been like a daughter to us, ever since Alice died and even before that. We just want to see you happy, you've been lonely for far too long."

"Alice wouldn't want you to be alone and you deserve some happiness."

Minerva's green eyes shone with tears, "Don't smudge your makeup dear." Alice hugged her once more, "We'll catch up later."

They found seats and Minerva found her own again. Hermione's gesture was a surprise but a welcome one, it was quite a risk for her to have taken and it made Minerva love the girl even more (if that were possible).

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you could please stand for Hermione."

* * *

Hermione crossed the threshold and walked into the room, her eyes were focussed solely on Minerva. Gliding across the room she made her way to her fiancée's side, the short distance seeming much longer as she took her time to stare at the beautiful woman she was about to marry.

Minerva was wearing dress robes patterned in her official clan tartan, based in a dark green cloth with a lighter green and red plaid pattern woven into it. Being an ancient tartan it was a dull colour but almost riotous when compared to her school robes. The clasps at her neck and at intervals down her chest were ornate silver. Wide silver thread formed ornate Celtic patterns across her shoulder blades, across her shoulders and down the front of her robe. Her hair was down with an ornate silver clip keeping it neatly flowing down her back.

"You look great." Hermione whispered at her.

"And you look... amazing."

Hermione's dress was a work of art, a traditional sleeveless bodice with wide shoulder straps; it enhanced her full breasts and slender waist before billowing out into a full skirt with a short train. Mainly pure white it had a narrow panel of red stitching at the front, a red panel at the back where it laced up and small red beads at irregular intervals across much of the dress, forming classical patterns on the fabric. If you looked closely at it, the red highlights were Gryffindor red.

Minerva placed a hand on the small of Hermione's back, leaning closer to whisper in her ear. "You are truly beautiful Hermione." The two women exchanged an intense, intimate and heated gaze, something that did not go unnoticed by their audience.

"Please take your seats."

Everyone sat. Hermione took Minerva's hand as they listened to what the registrar had to say. "We are here today to join Minerva Geraldine McGonagall and Hermione Jean Granger in marriage. Marriage is the legally binding declaration of love and commitment between two people before witnesses."

He paused and looked around the room.

"The first thing to do is ensure that you are both free to marry. Minerva can you confirm that you are free to marry Hermione?"

"I am."

"And Hermione, are you free to marry Minerva?"

"I am."

He then proceeded to ask Hermione's parents for their consent and when they gave it, he spoke more about the legally binding nature of what they were doing. Minerva squeezed Hermione's hand resisting the urge to roll her eyes, the girl was slightly irritated by the pedantic nature of the ceremony. They stood when asked to do so.

"Minerva, please repeat after me..."

"I call upon these persons here present to witness that I, Minerva Geraldine McGonagall take thee Hermione Jean Granger, to be my lawful wedded wife."

"Hermione please repeat after me..."

"I call upon these persons here present to witness that I, Hermione Jean Granger take thee Minerva Geraldine McGonagall, to be my lawful wedded wife."

"Harry, Ron I believe you have the rings." The registrar looked at the two young men who stood and walked towards the table at the front. Each handed a ring to one of the women; Hermione looked down at the ring resting on her palm, the ring destined to be worn on Minerva's finger. In traditional gold, it had intricate patterns engraved into it, entwining, encircling, so complex that she couldn't follow the pattern. She raised her head looking into equally complex green eyes, for a long moment.

"Minerva repeat after me..."

"Hermione, I give you this ring, as a token of my love and a symbol of our marriage." Minerva took Hermione's hand and slid the ring onto her finger, above her engagement ring.

"Hermione repeat after me..."

"Minerva, I give you this ring, as a token of my love and a symbol of our marriage." Hermione lifted Minerva's elegant hand and gently, caringly slipped the ring, warm from her own hands, onto the older witches ring finger.

"By the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic and the laws of this land, I pronounce you joined in marriage. You may kiss each other."

They leaned closer, their hands still joined from the exchange of rings. Their kiss started off gentle becoming more passionate with each moment; they broke off to catcalls from the assembled Hogwarts students and a number of Minerva's colleagues. Both women still had eyes only for the other, Hermione's hand upon Minerva's cheek, Minerva's hand on the girl's waist.

* * *

The wedding reception was being held in the hotels function room, few people were aware why the party started so early but those aware of Minerva's illness knew what was planned for this night. Knew that the wedding vows they had just made were about to be superseded by ones far more binding, that this was merely the public version of their bonding.

The newly married couple mingled with their guests for several minutes before taking their places for the reception dinner. Harry watched them from his vantage point at the next table, they were laughing with each other, heads close together, their bodies touching. He didn't know what had happened in the past few days but they were definitely much closer now, intimately close.

"Oi Harry what are you grinning for?"

"Nothing Ron."

"Harry? So how does this work now? Does Hermione keep her surname or change it?" Harry looked up at Paul, smiling at the question.

"Sorry Mr Granger, I have no idea."

Poppy Pomfrey spoke up at this point, "Traditionally in a same sex marriage, the pair takes the family name of the partner with the purest blood – in this case Minerva's."

"Oh."

"I have no idea if that's what they have planned but in honesty bearing Minerva's name would open doors to Hermione that her own could not." Madam Pomfrey looked more apologetic than Harry had ever seen her.

Watching their guests talking Minerva's gaze swept over the room, picking out individual faces and expressions – a talent learnt from years of watching students at mealtimes and in the classroom. Her eyes caught a glimpse of Alice's parents sitting with Xiomara, she turned back to her... wife.

"Hermione thank you so much, that was a very brave thing you did."

Hermione glanced at Henry and Laura, "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't scare me?"

"Hermione..."

"I found your address book that last morning at Hogwarts, their address was there and had been updated several times. It made sense that you were keeping in contact with them. I rang them and explained who I was and asked them if they wanted to come to the wedding."

"I should have invited them but I felt a little guilty."

"That's only to be expected."

The arrival of dinner broke up the conversation. For several minutes the room was fairly quiet, until someone started calling for a speech. Minerva raised an eyebrow, pulling Hermione into her side as the girl gave a nervous giggle. Knowing it was bad luck not to give a toast Harry stood up, hating as always being the centre of attention.

"When I first met Hermione, well I didn't like her too much, her intelligence was a little intimidating. As time went on I realised that there was more to her than just brains, she is courageous, honest, loyal and true. Hermione has been one of my best friends for six years, has always been there for me. She is stunningly brilliant and amazingly talented. It would take a very special person to keep up with her, to be her soulmate and equal. I have never seen Hermione as happy as she is now and I know that Minerva is the person who completes her, who can be her equal, her soulmate."

He raised his glass, "Hermione and Minerva."

"Hermione and Minerva." Everyone in the room echoed. A few more people rose to make speeches in turn.

All eyes then turned to the table where Minerva and Hermione sat. "I think they want you to say something..." Rolling her eyes at Hermione's words, nevertheless the elegant woman stood in a lithe movement – a graceful motion that made the girl flush slightly, flashing back to more private, intimate occasions.

"I will be forever grateful for the twist of fate that brought Hermione into my life and my heart. Never would I have dreamed that Hermione might love me back but she gave me the gift of her love, something so precious that I will treasure it always..." Hermione stood, throwing her arms around Minerva kissing her soundly to applause from their audience.

* * *

**A.N. This is a slightly modified version of an English registry office marriage.**

* * *


	23. The Cure

**Authors Note: Firstly if you've just pressed the 'go to last chapter' button, there have been two updates today - make sure you're reading the right chapter.**

**Dedicated to Mary, my love, because sometimes dreams do come true!**

Hermione felt the familiar nauseating sensation of apparation cease as her feet touched the ground, she still clung to Minerva, not because of the dizziness but because she was suddenly nervous. The elder woman held her tightly, knowing exactly how Hermione felt. The damp smell of the Scottish moor, normally familiar and comforting, made her feel trapped, somehow afraid.

Feeling the tremble that shook her wife, Hermione nuzzled Minerva's neck, kissing the soft skin she found there. Not for the first time she felt their roles reverse, turning from the comforted into the comforter. Her fingers laced behind the back of Minerva's neck, lips sought contact, reassuring rather than passionate.

She pulled back noticing as she did so the look of physical pain that crossed Minerva's face, it was an expression she had seen several times before in the last few days. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"No, you aren't."

Minerva smiled wryly, wondering when she had become so transparent. "I've been getting terrible headaches, very intense but mercifully short-lived."

"And you've been letting me make love to you? You should have been resting."

Minerva's tongue caressed Hermione's lips, dipping inside to caress the roof of her mouth, her tongue. "As I recall 'Mione, I was a more than willing participant."

There was a moan from her wife, "Yes, you were." Standing on the path through the forest, they engaged in the most passionate kiss that they had ever shared. Time seemed to stand still and the Earth to tilt on its axis.

When the kiss broke, they held each other for a few minutes to calm themselves before Hermione pulled back. Taking Minerva by the hand she led her deeper into the forest towards the stone circle.

* * *

Minerva's house elf had been busy, lit candles covered every stone bathing the stone circle in flickering light, making it appear as though it was on fire. A blood red cloth covered with ancient runes covered the centre stone, as though for a sacrifice. A cauldron stood atop a small fire, supplies next to it, waiting for them to start the ritual.

Hermione dropped Minerva's hand with a final squeeze, moving to sit on the alter stone. The older witch took her wand from inside her robe, for a moment there was intense eye-contact between them. Moving her wand in an intricate motion Minerva cast a complicated spell that she had memorised weeks before, almost immediately she felt a huge drain on her magic and the physical weakness she had been feeling intensified.

Hermione pulled out her own wand, taking Minerva's outstretched hand. The older woman could feel Hermione's strength flowing across the connection, reinforcing her own, felt the weakness recede somewhat.

Making a similar movement with her wand Hermione cast her own spell, trying not to stumble over the unfamiliar Latin words – unlike normal magic spells this was not one or two words but whole sentences. As her tongue shaped the words, she could feel the magic taking form around them, joining with Minerva's, becoming alive in its own right.

The sky above the circle was clear, the moon shining brightly down upon them. Outside the circle storm clouds were forming, too fast to be natural, the winds sweeping in a circle around the stones. Flashes of lightening began to illuminate the sky as rain began to fall, leaving the circle in which they stood dry and untouched.

The magic began to take its toll on Hermione too now, she began to feel weak and dizzy, the circle started to spin around her. Minerva pulled her closer, scarcely able to keep to her own feet.

More cautiously now she began to cast the next in the series of spells designed to irrevocably bond them together. Exhaustion overwhelming now, she sank onto the fabric covered stone beside Hermione. Hermione could feel the drain from supporting Minerva as well as from her own second spell.

Panting now, they clung together. The consuming magic almost painful now, leaving them both empty and weakened. Minerva barely had the energy to remain sitting but there was still work to be done, she stood up, swaying slightly, taking a step towards the cauldron. After only one step she crumpled to the ground.

Hermione made her way carefully to Minerva's side, unable in that moment to cast even a simple _wingardium leviosa _charm; she used her weight and all of her remaining strength to pull Minerva to her feet. Helping her wife over to the cauldron, she took her position at the other side.

Minerva had started brewing the potion with Poppy's help almost two weeks prior to this night, meticulous work, as not only her life but Hermione's too depended on getting it right. Only a few more ingredients were needed. Gradually they added them speaking the ritual words, stirring the potion the requisite number of times, raiding or lowering the heat. They had researched the ritual too many times to need to consult a book, it was almost second nature to them now.

Soon there was only one ingredient remaining, faith. Unerringly Minerva's eyes found the chocolate depths of Hermione's, "Hermione, I bond myself to you, forever and always. My life will no longer be complete without you, there will be no one but you. You complete me, without you I am nothing." She placed her hand into the bubbling liquid, with a momentary expression of pain.

A flash of brilliant white light came from the potion, making even the lightning pale in comparison. The liquid within the pewter vessel changed colour became yellow.

"Minerva, I accept your bond and give you mine in return. Together we are stronger than we are alone." Hermione bit her lip, wanting to say more than the traditional response but not daring to deviate. They both held their breath as with a wince she plunged her hand decisively into the yellow liquid, with another flash of light it turned clear, meaning that the potion at least was correct and they could remove their hands.

Hermione leaned over and filled a goblet with the liquid, looking at the transparent potion a little apprehensively. As tradition dictated, they drunk the liquid from the same goblet – both pulling identical faces as the hideous taste made itself known to them at the same moment. A few seconds later another sensation made itself known, a fire building from the inside out.

* * *

Minerva gasped as a flash of arousal coursed through her body, a cry that was mirrored by her young wife. Ignoring her weakness, no longer even feeling it, she stepped around the cauldron pulling Hermione into her arms. Mouths crashed together with more force than the thunder breaking outside of the stone ring. The magic surrounding them began to shimmer in time with their thundering heartbeats.

Every cell in her body was screaming at her to throw Hermione to the floor and satiate their need, without further delay. It took more control than she was aware that she possessed, to pull her lips away from Hermione's. Stilling the passionate kiss, she looked into her wife's sparkling brown eyes, gently placing small kisses around her eager lips.

Hands that trembled violently found the lacing at the back of Hermione's wedding gown. "It looks beautiful on you sweetheart but right now I want to see what you're wearing underneath it." The girl shuddered in desire as Minerva's arousal roughened voice broke into her passion-fuelled haze. Normally nimble fingers struggled to unlace the dress, the fumbling from the normally self-assured older woman made Hermione's blood run even hotter.

Minerva removed the dress, forcing herself to be careful with the fabric when all she wanted to do was tear it off. Hermione's bright eyes and heaving breasts told her wife that she felt the same way. Eventually she stood before Minerva wearing a long silk slip, erect nipples poking through the sheer, thin fabric.

Her eyes raked over the nubile young body, spotting something that intrigued her. Teasing fingers caressed from calf to upper thigh, running across a blue tartan garter. She knelt between Hermione's thighs, "And what's this?"

"Hmmm, I believe it's the blue version of your clan tartan."

"Indeed, it's also extremely sexy." Minerva lowered her lips to Hermione's thigh running her tongue under the elastic for just a moment, before skilfully removing it with her teeth.

Now that the preservation of Hermione's wardrobe was a non-issue, Minerva's strong hands slid from their resting place on slender hips, moving up the smooth fabric, softly caressing as they did so, brushing across erect nipples, moving upwards until she grasped each side of the girls neckline in a fist. Lust filled green eyes met daring mocha brown.

"Do it." Hermione whispered, not trusting her voice to speak louder.

The muscles in Minerva's arms bunched as she ripped the delicate fabric in two, tearing the entire length of the garment in a smooth motion. The reality of what she had just done hit both women at the same moment, they both moaned darkly. Hermione began to tug at Minerva's clothes, freeing her from the tartan dress robes frantically.

Almost bare skin met as Minerva's weight settled atop Hermione, she lowered her head and began to lick those tempting nipples through the thin fabric of the girl's bra. "That... Mrs McGonagall... is the flimsiest excuse for underwear that I have ever seen."

"Well you know what to do then." Came the cheeky response.

There was a groan from the older woman before she nipped the stiff nub with her teeth. Mumbling around the flesh between her lips, Minerva's spell rendered them both naked. Not to be outdone Hermione raised a thigh between her wife's thighs, arching her hips rhythmically, hands grabbing ample buttocks, using the leverage to grind her thigh against Minerva's centre.

The older womans lips began to tremble, with pleasure around Hermione's nipple. Neglecting it, she sat up straddling Hermione's thigh, continuing the rocking motion that the girl had instigated. The evidence of Minerva's arousal coated Hermione's thigh, reducing the friction between them, causing a neglected moan to slip from between Minerva's lips.

With a chuckle Hermione slid a hand down her slick thigh and thrust two fingers inside Minerva's eager body. The older woman arched her spine, throwing her head back and beginning to ride Hermione's fingers. Blindly seeking with her hand, Hermione found her wand, knowing that Minerva was doing the same.

In a choked, breathless voice with a brief wave of her wand, Minerva spoke her final words of the ritual, "In fide ambulabimus, in fide inter nos amabimus, in fide semper vivemus." _In faith we walk, in faith we love, and in faith we will live forevermore._

Hermione cried out as the magic let her experience what Minerva was feeling, she could have sworn that she was on top, that she was about to tip over the edge into a climax. Her voice was anything but level as she spoke the traditional response, sealing the bond that they had made between them. "Haec est causa quod tibi promitto me dehinc tuam fore in aeternum." _That is why I promise you, from this day forward, that I am yours for all eternity._

In that moment it all combined, the magics, the potion, the lusty lovemaking.

In that moment the ritual was completed.

In that moment the storm outside the stone circle reached its crescendo.

In that moment two voices cried out in orgasm.

At that moment two souls entwined, forever becoming one.

_FIN_

* * *

**A.N. My thanks go out to everyone who has reviewed, helped or commented. Thank you all so much for sharing this experience with me.**

**The Cure started with one sentence and has grown into a wonderful experience that I wouldn't change for anything.**

**Don't panic, I have already started on the sequal.**

* * *


End file.
